The Dragonets of Berk
by MystycDragon
Summary: We all know that Drago was defeated, but he's out for revenge. Meanwhile Queen Blister is ruling the Sand kingdom surprisingly well, except for the dragonets, being her slaves inall. What would happen if both were to meet? Can the dragonets and the Alpha of Berk stop them, or will the world be plunged into a war far worse? AU where Blister's queen and Drago speaks Dragonese
1. New Beginings

**Hey what's up it's Mystyc. I am soooooo sorry about the lack of updates, it's the end of school, it's crazy, ya'll know what I mean? Well I expect you guys to tell me; am I doing good? Do I need to fix something? Let me know OK. Well without farther ado, Dragonets of Berk, Is here.  
**

Blister POV:

"I can't believe it. I'm finally queen! After years of fighting I, Blister, have taken my place on the throne of the Sandwing Kingdom! What to do first? Oh, I know what to do."

I looked over to the "Dragonets of Destiny" and pointed. "I want all of you to go to the dungeon, until I figure out what I should do with you."And on que, a couple of guards took them away. "OK that's settled. I'll take care of Thorn later since she's fled. Now for the other queens, go back home if you like, I shall throw a party in honer of me becoming queen."All but Coral, Ruby and a few of their soldiers left, but Moorhen congratulated me though. _"Serves them right for leaving. They know me so well."_ I started to tear a little. "So, the party begins now."

"A party? This isn't like you Blist." Smolder said. "Don't call me Blist!" I hissed, "but you don't have to say your majesty for being a bad brother to Burn for me." I gave my well-known smile and he shuddered, which always makes me giggle. "Besides, people change right?" The party was nice; A jewel adorned table full of food, a weird ball thing that emits light everywhere when a single light hits it, it was perfect. I even let the dragonets attend I was so happy, but still under watch of course. Then a guard can in. "Your Highness, there's someone here who wants to speak with you alone." I growled and muttered some words that I was being pulled away from my own party, and followed him.

"Right in here your majesty." he pointed into a room that was far in the corner of the fortress. _"It could be a trap."_ I raised my tail in case it was.I went into the room and saw, Morrowseer?! "Morrowseer, how are you still alive? They said you died in the volcano?" I asked very worriedly. "Ah, that's where your wrong Blister." he said with that soothing voice that always unnerved me. "I was kept alive only by the one thing I cared most for." "And that is?" I asked him. "My love towards you Blister." Then I lept into his wings and hugged him. "Missed you so much." I cried. "As did I." He said. Then we looked out the window to see the night sky with the weird moon-like thing in the sky. " _Perhaps people do change." I thought._

Bewilderbeast POV _:_

Lord Bloodvist was furious, no, he was beyond furious. "It was all your fault!" he yelled at his once most loyal dragon. "I tried Lord Bloodvist. The night fury was too strong, he believed too much in what he stood for." I complained, but he only got even more angry. "And what would that be?" He yelled again. "He stood for freedom and I was only serving for domination." He swung his bull hook. "Ragh. You can never depend on dragons to do a man's job!"I sat there pondering what he said. Then I got an idea, and a rather fiendish one at that. "I may have an idea." He was still in a rage, but he steadied himself. "What idea would that be?" "This'll be sort of a backstory, but it'll be worth it." "Fine. Make it quick."

"A long time ago, before you found me, I lived with my parents on a continent. I don't remember what it was called, but all that mattered was that the dragons there were unbelievably smart. They built themselves buildings instead of live in caves. All the tribes there had a queen that which ruled the whole tribe. So, I think, but it's risky, but if my parent's old friends are still alive, they may help me, us, conquer Berk."

Lord Bloodvist stood for a minute, two, three. It felt like hours sitting there, then he spoke. "We shall go to this continent. Then, we shall gather enough dragons that nothing on this world can resist." I shook my head in agreement. "What are you waiting for? Go take us there." I dove under the waves of the ocean. I linked my chains that pulled the ships along, and swam to the continent. _"I wonder if Oasis is still alive and well? Only time will tell."_


	2. Promises

**Hey what's up, it's Mystyc with another one. I'm really enjoying writing these, I hope you are too. ZeroX, I thank you for your support knowing you're my only reviewer. Keep up the support, if this was a youtube vid, I'd ask for 5 likes. Go check out my other story too. Well here's chapter 2.  
**

* * *

Drago POV:

"How long till we are there?" I asked. "My estimates Lord Bloodvist," The general of my dragon army said, "around six hours. It's a long way." I growled. "Drago, what did the dragon say?" one of my men asked. "Around six hours at most." I looked out to the horizon, and there was nothing but ocean for miles, but I saw an island. "Is that it?" The general looked out. "No, just an island, but from what Icebane (bewilderbeast) told me, it's the Nightwing island. So we must be ahead of schedule." I grinned, "Soon we will have an unstoppable force that none shall resist. "Gather your arms, we are nearing our objective." I called out to my men. Soldiers ran to and fro to gather what they could; swords, axes, spears, bows and arrows, ect, some even had a hand held net launcher, a new machine I thought of. "Soon Hiccup. Soon." I bellowed looking towards the island, and the continent beyond.

Sunny POV:

 _Ever since we were taken prisoner by Blister, we have never felt more neglected, and I thought our guardians were horrible. They chained our wings so we can't fly, they also added as a bell sort of thing so sandwings knew when we were coming. I 'm just glad Blister put us to work rather than let us sit in the dungeon and rot. Tsunami, Glory, Clay, Fatespeaker and I were taking it rather well, but it breaks my heart to see Starflight in the state he's in. He looked broken, and he's become something none of us thought possible. He's gotten really aggressive towards others. Only Me and Fate can approach him without him lashing out. Like I said before, it's heartbreaking. He prefers Fate rather than me now, but I think he thinks I'm still on the table as a possible partner. Clay really misses Peril, despite the others disliking of her. She's just misunderstood, I except her as she is and she's a friend to me no matter what, but when Clay woke up to hear that Peril had gone after she saved his life twice now, he too was heartbroken. He really loved her, but I wouldn't know how that feeling, or maybe I do? Turns out, a sandwing named Qibli was captured at the Scorpion Den. I think he's rather nice and brave, and seems to understand others quickly. He also helped Thorn in the attack when I was in Burn's oddity tower. He was a devoted helper for my mom. Something tells me he meant to be captured. Now their's Tsunami, she's still her aggressive, stubborn self, but she looks like she was missing something. My guess is that Riptide person who happened to be Web's son. Glory was just as mean. She'd attack any sandwing that got close to her, but she couldn't do much because of her snout clamp, she was rendered to writing in the sand to talk. So all in all, we were more miserable than ever._

Then Smolder came into the room we stayed in, which was nicer than we thought. I guess Blister reserved some respect to us. "Her Highness wants you seven to come to her throne room now." We followed and we struggled to get Starflight to come with us, him being blind and a little crazy. We entered and it was packed with dragons from every tribe, and a majority was, Nightwings? _Why are there so many nightwings?_ Then Blister spoke up. "Good. Are we all here now? Well then let's cut to the chase." I heard a few murmurs in the crowd. "Believe it or not, I have taken someone to be my king." Then we all gasped. "So quick?" I heard. "How?" "I wonder who it is?" "Please not me." I was startled by that comment. "So," Blister continued, "would you like to introduce yourself back into the world?" Then a big, no, huge nightwing came out from behind the throne. _How could he fit behind there he was so big. Wait, burns all over, muscular, orange eyes, it can't be, and I'm surprised it's a nightwing of all tribes, but it just wasn't possible. How could Morrowseer still be alive after being engulfed in the flames from a volcano?_ The whole crowd was in shock, even Qibli and Smolder, and Qibli was hard to surprise. "It is me, Morrowseer," he said, sounding darker than ever, voice a little raspy, but it only adds to the terror he strikes. "How?" a nightwing called. "I know not how, but that doesn't matter, all that does is that I'm back, and more determined to lead you to a new home even more than before. "What is your command your future highness?" the same nightwing said bowing. All the others did so as well, everyone did, but not us. We stood, even if it meant getting us killed. He looked over to our direction. "Ah, I was wondering what happened to you five." he came closer to us, and Starflight swung his claws at him, but we managed to hold him back though. "Well someone's gotten smarter. Finally an improvement from before." "You be quiet you backstabing, no good excuse for a nightwing." Starflight snarled. "When I get the chance, I'll see that you get what you deserve sixteen times over and over you fat slug! When I get the chance, I promise that you pay for what you did to me and everyone else!" He yelled, still trying to claw him. "A definite improvement." Morrowseer said.

"Now as my first order. You," he said looking at Glory, "You get to go back to your kingdom and remain ruling as they're queen." "What!" we all said. "You've shown me some things I never thought of in a rainwing; courage, loyalty, integrity, and above all, character." We looked at him in disbelief. "Your tribe needs you your highness, go teach them what they need." He said with a bow. "But take off her chains outside for safety. Understood Deathbringer?" We looked to the side, and we saw him. He walked up and escorted Glory outside. "He was useless, he can stay wherever he wants." Morrowseer whispered. Glory then stopped, "Wait." We all looked over to her. "Can I bring Tsunami with me to help, rainwings can get so boring. I need someone to set them straight and yell at them." Blister and Morrowseer rolled their eyes. _Wasn't that Glory's thing._ "Fine, but do the same with her." Tsunami then wished us good bye and good luck and went out with Glory and Deathbringer.

Glory POV:

"What was that!" Tsunami yelled at me. "I was making sure my sister didn't kill herself while in prison." She sighed. "Thanks, you're probably right." Then Deathbringer cut in."If i didn't know any better, I'd say that doesn't happen very often." "Wait." I stopped and I realized something. "Morrowseer wouldn't just let us go. There had to be a reason." Deathbringer, too my annoyance figured it out. "It's strategy. He's letting us go to raise the others hopes, but at the point of rescue, he'll bring the hammer down on them. I've seen him do that before." I fully understood what he meant. "We need to save them." "I'll be glade to help." Deathbringer said, "but at a price." "Anything!" Me and Tsunami both yelled. "Will you admit you like me?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess I like you a bit." "Yay!" He then unlocked our chains and we headed to the tunnel that lead to the rainforest. _I promise you guys. I will come back for you._

* * *

Man that was some work. My fingers hurt. But I wont be stopped so easily. I wonder what Morrowseer plans to do. Will Star be ok? can Glory manage to get her brothers and sisters and their friends back? And what'll happen when Drago arrives at Pyrrhia? Only time will tell. For now this is Mystyc signing off.


	3. Fun and Games?

Toothless POV:

"Woohoo!" I heard Hiccup say as we raced across the sky at high speeds. _Ever since Drago's defeat things have been great; The village safe once again. Everyone is happy. Valka and Cloudjumper have made their home here. Nothing could make it better. Well, if Stoik where still here._ Hiccup being the new human alpha, has gotten a lot of things on his plate, but today was a free day, so here we are flying around the Archipelago. "Hey bud? You wanna try it again?" I groaned and rolled my eyes when Hiccup said that. Every time he does it, something is there to endanger him. I'm thankful I have my back spines that allow me to maneuver better, but it still worries me. "You ready?" I nodded. Then he slipped off the saddle and went diving. I chased after him. I stuck my tongue out because for some reason it feels nice. Hiccup laughed and he opened his 'wings' and pulled up. we where now just gliding along. i shot small harmless fire blasts to keep him aloft. I expected a big rock or a barrage of arrows to come hurdling at us, but nothing came surprisingly. "Hey Toothless, how about we land down there." Hiccup said pointing downward. I flew faster and caught him. "Talk about first time we didn't hit something." I said to him, and as if he understood, "Yeah, I'm surprised too."

We landed at the island. Full of trees, wildlife, and rocks, not too big, but even so, Hiccup pulled out his map. He got a piece of paper and I licked it so it stuck to the map. I he sketched the island out. "What do you think bud?" I picked up a rock and mashed it. "Pebble Isle it is." I was thinking Small Rock but close enough. "So what do you say? Go look for some dragons, hey we may find another night fury?" I gave my special smile, "You said that last time." Hiccup packed up his map and we went into the forest. I bounded ahead to play with Hiccup. "Hey come back." He chased me around a bit saying things like, "And the vengeful viking hunts down his grounded prey." I continued running and suddenly, I turned a corner to see a dragon there. "Surprise!" she yelled. I fell backward and Hiccup caught up. "Stormfly," I said gritting my teeth but a little laugh came out, "Don't do that." Hiccup realized who it was and looked around for his mate, or wife as they call them. Then Astrid came barreling out of the trees and tackled him. "Whoa Astrid, be careful." he said laughing. "Anyway, what brings you two all the way out here?" I asked Stromfly. "Oh we came here against our will. It was all Astrid." I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean our will?" Then out of the bushes came the whole gang ran and dog piled on top of Hiccup and Astrid, but Eret just stood there and said, "And that's how you apprehend your opponent. In a way." I looked back to Stromfly just to have us get piled on by the Riders' dragons. "Really?" I asked. "Oh yes totally." Said Barf. "Alright you guys, get off. The alpha can't breath." Skullcrusher said being his leader-like self. "Thanks." I told him after everyone got off." Then we all just sat and chatted about things. Then Hookfang of all of us got an idea. "Hey, I have an idea." "That's a first." Meatlug joked. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. How about a game?" We all agreed. "How about a bit of truth or dare?" Everyone looked at him weird. "What's that?" "It's what they're playing." Hookfang said pointing to the riders just as Tuffnut was dancing without his shirt on. "Goodness dude put your shirt back on!" I said. "Well?"We all thought for a bit, and we agreed.

We all sat down in a circle. "So I think I'l go.." Hookfang didn't get to finish when Skull hit him. "How about the alpha goes first?" "Ok," I said in defeat. "But stop calling me alpha ok? Just my name. Hey Storm? Truth or Dare." "Dare!" she said right away. "I dare you to chew on that fruit over there." I pointed to a yellow fruit hanging from a tree. "Ok." She smiled and picked it off, peeled the skin of it, and ate it whole. At first nothing, then she started screaming, "Ow, it's so sour!" we all started laughing hard to see the great Stromfly taken down by a fruit. "It's called a lemon." I said. "Aw, I thought those were green." "Those are limes, and they're just as bad. So Storm, your turn." "Skull truth or dare?" "I pick a truth." "Have you ever met another one of your kind?" "Yes I have, and she's my mate also. So Belch, truth or dare?" "Wait what? Oh, dare, since Barf can also do it." "I dare you to run in circles and hug the first dragon you land on." So Barf and Belch went in way too may circles that were needed, and landed on Hookfang. Then they leaped towards him and tightly hugged him. "Get off me." he said pushing them off. "Ok, Meatlug truth or dare?" Belch said still dizzy. "Um, I'm ganna go with truth." "How much do you enjoy Fishlegs?" "Oh that's easy. He's the best rider, and I would take him over anyone any day. So Hookfang truth or dare?" "I'll go with dare." he said straightening up to look powerful. "I dare you," Meatlug paused, then got close to Hookfang's ear. Then Hookfang went around the group, then he shoved Stormfly over. And then Stormfly got up, and she pounced on him. "Ah, no claws, that was the dare!" He screamed, sounding a little like a girl. "Oh. Well then." Stormfly got off of the trembling Hookfang and sat back down. "Ok, now let's top it off. Toothless, truth or dare?" I figured Hookfang couldn't be too smart, "Dare." He looked pleased though. "I dare you to race me around the island." "Ok, I'll get Hiccup." but Hookfang kept going, "Without Hiccup's help." I then realized my underestimating him. "Ok. I can still win."

We got to the edge of the island. "We start here and we end here. Stay on the shoreline. That simple." I readied myself to take off. "Ready?" "Set." "GO!" We both leaped into the air at full speed. I was at a disadvantage since my tail was locked in one position, but I had my back spines. At first Hookfang was in front, but I saved my energy for the end. As we rounded the halfway point, and Hookfang started to slow down. I took advantage and raced ahead of him. I was going to win, again. Then something caught my eye. I stopped in mid air and looked out to the vast ocean. Even for me it was hard to see it, but it was close enough to tell what it was; Drago's fleet. He was still out there, and he's right there. Hookfang then stopped by me. "What you looking at?" He turned the he saw the same thing. "Forget the race. We need to tell the others now." We both flew to the others as fast as we could. "You both cut inland. I don't know who to declare winner." Stromfly said. "Game's over we need to go." "Why?" "Drago and his fleet. We both saw it." "Drago? " I shook my head. "Let's get the others and our riders and let's figure out what to do from there." We flew to the clearing and landed." "Hew Toothless, what's wrong?" I only motioned him to get on. "Ok, you're worrying me bud." He got on then I shot into the air. "Whoa Toothless, a little fast don't you think?" I took him to the spot where we saw the fleet, and I got his spy glass. "I don't see why I need this bud?" He put it to his eye and he gasped. "I can't believe it. Drago is still around?" Then others then arrived. "Hiccup? What is up with your dragon?" Snotlout said rather rudely. "Look for yourself." He handed him the glass. "OK I see why, I'm freaking out too." "What is it? I can't see it." Ruffnut said. "It's Drago. His fleet is passing by here right now, and continuing West." Everyone was shocked. "So, you're the chief." Eret said. "We follow him, see what he's up to, but not too close to get noticed." The others nodded and got on their dragons and we took off. _Right now I'd much rather have a cliff threatening to make hiccup go splat than follow the man who had made me kill my best friend's father, but this is very important if it concerns Drago._


	4. Drago Arrives

**Hey what's going on dudes, it's Mystyc with another chapter. I just hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Also, leave a comment on what you think about this story, and go check out my other stories.**

* * *

Drago POV:

"We have arrived at the continent Lord Bloodvist." The general said as the ships neared the land. Then the bewilderbeast burst out of the water and went to rest on the shore. "Lower the anchors, set up camp on the shore." I commanded the men. "What shall we do now Lord Bloodvist?" The general asked. "It's up to him." I pointed to the bewilderbeast. "You are going to take this message to the sandwing queen." Turns out, he could write, and he gave the general a scroll. "I won't fail you Lord Bloodvist." He said with a salute and flew off.

General Soot POV:

The sand kingdom expanded unbelievably. The whole thing was desert. I took a couple stops at a couple oasis's and carried on. Then when I thought I couldn't go further, I saw some sort of structure ahead of me. I flew as hard as I could to the structure. I about flew in, but I was stopped by what I guess are sandwing guards. "Stop right there. Who are you?" I tooka breath and said. "I am General Soot. I bring a message for your queen from my leader." A few of the guards looked at me weird, like they've never seem me before. "Can we see the message?" I shook my head, "Her highness's eyes only." The guard rolled his eyes. "Fine, come with us." They led me into the structure. "Nice place you have, beats sleeping in the belly of a boat." The guard looked at me weird. "What's a boat?" I answered him with, "That can be for later. Right now let's focus on the task at hand." We came into a large room, and in the middle sat a sandwing and another dragon I don't know. "Sandstorm? Who is this, and who gave you orders to leave your post?" _This queen reeks of authority._ "I am General Soot, your majesty, and I bring a message from my leader to you." I bowed showing respect. "Let me see it." I handed her the scroll. She and the black dragon read it. "How do I know this isn't forged?" I stood up straight. "Is there any other dragon that goes by Icebane that writes?" I answered her question with another question, which stumped her good. "Fair point. We shall set out tomorrow. Starflight, Sunny, in here now." In a minute, a gold colored sandwing and another black dragon came in, the black one snarling and growling like everything was a threat. "Have a problem with that one?" I asked. "Like you wouldn't believe." The black one said in a thundering. "Don't worry, my master will set him straight." Then Blister said. "Can you escort General Soot to his room please?" They listened, and led me away.

They brought me to a room with a brown dragon, another sandwing, and another black dragon. "Guys, this is Soot, he's a, what are you?" Sunny asked. "I am a Rumblehorn. And you are?" You know me already. That's Qibli, we're sandwings. That's Clay, a mudwing. And that's Fatespeaker and Starflight, they're nightwings." I scoffed, "Not much creativity huh?" Qibli looked up from his scroll. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Well, where I come from, there is a massive variety of dragons. My most trusted friends are Icebane, a bewilderbeast, and Crosscut, a stormcutter, and there are so many dragons, our enemies made a whole book on them." "Sounds like you know a lot." I heard Clay mumble. "We aren't the only tribes here, well not at the moment, but on the continent. There's also seawings, rainwings, icewings, and skywings." I raised an eyebrow at Sunny. "Not the brightest huh?" I whispered to Qibli. "Well she's the one holding up the best. If you hadn't noticed, we're all prisoners." I then felt sorry for them. "Oh, sorry. I will try to get the queen to loosen the chain a little." Qibli stopped me. "No no, it's fine. It could be worse." I nodded and laid down to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and noticed that all my new friends were gone. I decided to search around. I found another room that was filled with jewelry, and I just couldn't resist taking a peak. It was literally stuffed with jewels of all kinds. I plucked up a large sapphire. "You know that's my sister's things." I heard Blister say behind me. "I am sorry your highness I didn't realize." She held up her claw. "I don't mind, my sister's dead." I looked down. "Sorry for your loss." She only laughed a little. "I don't care, I killed her myself, she was in the way of me getting the throne." I looked up in surprise. _Killed her own sister over a throne? What kind of dragon would do that?_ "Anyway, I need you to show me and my guards where your leader is." I bowed. "Of course your highness. And bare warning, Lord Bloodvist may seem harmless, but he's far from it." She nodded and she followed me along with Morrowseer, who's the black dragon I saw next to Blister when I first arrived. Also my roommates were coming, and Starflight seems to be having trouble flying. "Is he ok?" I asked, and Fate looked down. "No, being prisoner changes a person." It was three hours of flying to do, so better hang tight.

Drago POV:

It was quiet in the camp. All of my men were asleep still, so some of the dragons and I kept watch for incoming queens. Some noticed large waves on the shore and a few dragons surfaced. One was adorned with pearls and jewels, which must mean she's the queen. "Your highness, it's an honer to finally meet." I spoke, and she looked down. "Blister did say to expect scavengers, but I didn't know you spoke our language. I am Queen Coral of the seawings, and you are?" "Call me Drago Bloodvist." She flashed something with her glowing scales and the other seawings seemed to settle down. "Now we wait for everyone else." I said looking back to the horizon of the continent.

Later in the day, the sandwings arrived, the general with them. "Lord Bloodvist, may I present, Queen Blister." he said gesturing to the sandwing with a black diamond pattern down her neck and arms. "So your Lord Bloodvist?" i looked up to her. "I am." She then looked across the camp and then the boats on the shore. "You look like business." I gave a small chuckle. "That's why we're here right?" Then what are called skywings along with rainwings came flying in. "You must be the skywing and you the rainwing queens right?" The skywing queen stood tall trying to look regal. "Yes, I am Ruby, and this is Glory." Ruby said pointing to the only rainwing that wasn't constantly changing colors. "That leaves Moorhen and Glacier." Blister said with a hiss. "There they are." one dragon pointed out. The icewings looked more tired than ever, maybe because they reside in the far north, and the mudwings looking uncomfortable. "No more flying." One dragoness called to the others when they landed, must be Glacier. Then the icewings collapsed on the ground. "Excuse my soldiers, we aren't accustomed to the desert." Then the mudwings landed. "They look useful." Soot whispered to me. "Indeed." I then got up on top of a stand so I can be at least half their height. "Welcome your highness's. I am Drago Bloodvist, and why you all are called here you may ask. I seek your help." Glory raised her eyebrow. "Need our help? With all that scary machinery, I think you're good." "If you'd let me explain." I sneered. "My enemies defeated me, and I wish to get them back, and my friend said you all could help me out." Then Glacier stepped up. "What kind of friend?" Then I smiled. "The powerful kind." Then a few of Blister's soldiers were yelling, interrupting our conversation. "He's escaping!" Then a smallish nightwing came running around, towards Blister. I motioned to my men and they launched a net at him, ensnaring him. "Feisty one isn't he?" I commented, "That's gonna change." I stepped down from the pedestal and walked to the growling dragon. He looked in my direction, but not completely on me. _Blind, but still a dragon's a dragon._ He snarled at me, and I growled back. He then blew fire at me, but I raised my dragonskin cloak to block it. "I'm gonna kill you!" He roared at me. I then waved my bull hook in circles in the air and roared at him, putting him under my influence. He then calmed down and laid his head down on the sand saying, "I'm sorry." Then I put my foot on his snout. "You belong to me now. Well to be more exact, you belong to Blister now." I heard a dragon cry which meant that he must have been a friend of hers. The queens were impressed and horrified at my preformance. "But that's not enough. I wish to create an army no force can stop, and after that, rule the world, both dragons and people as we know." I said snapping them out of their enchantment. "Ok, but where's your powerful friend?" Coral asked. "I'd back away from the shore." I said, and they listened. I then roared waving my bull hook in the air. Then the waves got bigger and my boats were rocking side to side. Then the bewilderbeast burst from the water and roared. "Oh my moons." I heard some dragons whisper. "Icebane?" All the queens but Glory, and Ruby said at the same time. "Yes, it is me." They noticed the missing tusk. "What happened there?" Coral asked. "This was from my enemy." Icebane growled. "Why would they hurt such a beautiful creature as yourself?" Blister asked. "They are a cruel folk, that's why they must be stopped."

No one POV:

In the mean time, Toothless and the others landed and managed to sneak behind the group of dragons, and a rainwing noticed them. "Are you guys with Drago? My name's Glory by the way." Toothless stepped forward. "Try to stay quiet your highness, no we aren't. Drago is an evil person, he plans to betray you all and enslave everyone here. You have to trust us." The rainwing agreed and she motioned the other rainwings to follow, and they sneaked away, while everyone else didn't notice, for they were too busy watching the huge bewilderbeast. _Not right now guys, but soon, I'll get you guys back._ Glory thought as she flew with the newcomers back to the rain forest.


	5. Alliances

**Serious update. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, it's just this week has been crazy, plus, I won't be doing one this week cause I'm going to Tennessee. I cry evry tm. :..( But here's one chapter for ya, don't forget to comment, and check out my other stories.**

* * *

Fatespeaker POV:

I just sat there crying. "My Starflight, is gone." I whispered. "That scavenger, took him away from us." I looked up to see a huge monster of a dragon. Blister seemed to recognize him though, but i didn't care, all I cared about was Starflight. Clay put his wing around me to comfort me, but it still can't heal the pain. "We need to get him back." I whispered to the others. Then my eye caught something. It was Glory, flying away with some other dragons, with scavengers on there backs. _Great, first scavengers take control of us, then they use us as transportation, what next?_ Glory looked over with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry Fate, she'll come and get us soon, and we'll all get rid of this scavenger that seems to speak our language, and we'll get Starflight back." Sunny said. I stopped crying, but I was still heartbroken. "We'll all set up camp here for the night. You five, go fetch our guest some food for Drago and his men." Blister sneered, staring at us menacingly. "We better listen." Qibli said. _Please, someone come and deliver us from this nightmare._

Glory POV:

"So, Toothless, how come you and your friends have scavengers on your backs?" The black dragon looked deep in thought. "Well, it's sort of a long story. To make it short, Hiccup here, the one on my back, spared my life instead if killing me, and so we've become the best of friends. The others, well, they just decided it was cool. The sky blue one is Stormfly, the red with black is Hookfang, the brown one is Meatlug, the two heads are Barf and Belch, and the green one is Skullcrusher." I felt a little queezy after hearing the two headed one's names. "Nice, and the scavengers?" I asked. "Oh yeah, Stormfly's rider is Astrid, and that's Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Eret." I nodded my head. "So tell me more about that Bloody fist guy." Toothless tenced a little. "He's an evil man, he looks for nothing but complete rule over dragons and humans alike, he is not to be trusted. He even made me kill Hiccup's father." He looked down, and Hiccup, patted him on the shoulder. _Strange bond they have, yet so powerful. I don't think i want a scavenger on my back though._ "Here's the tunnel." I said as we approached the tunnel to the rainwing kingdom. We flew through, and the dragons were amazed by the looks and smells of the rain forest. "Enjoying the area?" Toothless looked over. "We've never seen anything like it, we've always stayed cooped up on Berk, witch is an island way far west of here. The only time we do see something new is on one of our searches, and we were on one when we stumbled upon Drago's fleet." I was impressed with their methods of life. "So what's with all of that stuff and whats its on you?" He looked at himself. "Oh yeah, every metal piece and rope bind, all helps my fly, as you can see here, half my tail fin is missing." He showed me the red tail fin. "Wow, how did that happen?" Toothless then gave a small nervous laugh. "Well, believe it or not, Hiccup, shot me down, but hey it's fine though." He then shoved Hiccup and licked him. "I got him back with his pegged leg, so we depend on each other, the best team, the best of friends." Then he started to play with Hiccup. "Hey, how about we save the playing for when we reach my kingdom." They straightened up, and we continued flying.

The very first thing that happened when we reached home, Deathbringer screaming like a girl, when he saw the scavengers. We all were on the ground laughing our tails off, even Tsunami was enjoying the show. "So please tell me why they're here?" He asked peaking around the corner. "They are here to help us." he only backed behind the corner again. "Nu uh, nope, not gonna happen." I then had an idea, there's only one thing he can't seem to resist. "If you come out and help us, I will give you a kiss, that is, if you want to help." Then he came back around. "Well, we all have to try new things right?" Then he planted his snout on mine. I then pulled away. "I said a short kiss, not forever." The others were snickering. "Ok I will admit, I liked that, but we still have a job to do." He only smiled. "And maybe when this is all over, I'll get a beautiful mate." I only pushed him. "I'm serious," I looked to the floor, "We lost Starflight." Tsu and Deathbringer gasped. "No no, he's not dead, I'm saying that that scavenger did something and Starflight suddenly went to his side." They both relaxed. "Glory, you know I hate your sarcasticness."Tsunami commented. "I know, but I am sorry I scared you like that." Then Toothless stepped in. "Hate to intervene, but don't we have a certain bad guy to stop?" I then straightened up. "Assemble the nightwings and rainwings." We then flew to the Arboretum.

"Why are we here your majesty, we demand answers for being pulled out of our sleep. Literally." One nightwing asked. "Now, I know you're all confused, but I bring dire news from the meeting." They all hushed down. "There is this scavenger, he is beyond what we thought imaginable. He took control of a dragon." There were gasps in the crowd. "I know, I'm still processing this. So why you're here is, if we don't stop him now, we all will be next. Who knows what he's capable of. He even has this monstrous dragon that could wipe out the whole continent if he wanted to." Then one nightwing stepped up, whom I remember as Greatness. "Listen nightwings, Queen Glory is right. If we don't do something, that scavenger could wipe out the whole continent. So, are you with us?" She called. She would make a good leader, but she just doesn't seem interested, so she's just the nightwing representative. The nightwings roared in agreement. "You have the floor your highness." she said stepping down. "Ok thank you Greatness, so now, I would like to introduce someone that will help us win against him." Toothless then called me back. "What?" He looked to the crowd. "Tell them my real name, it's Starchaser." I went back to my spot. "This is Starchaser." He then stepped out and all the dragons stared in wonder. "What kind of dragon are you?" One dragon called. "I am a night fury, but that's beside the point. I am here because this scavenger, his real name is Drago Bloodvist, and Queen Glory is right, he will take over this continent, and he may wipe out you and the rest of the tribes in the progress. It's only when we band together, can we prevail." The nightwings seemed to love him. They cheered for him. Perhaps he is the leader he says he is. Then a rainwing called out. "Incoming sandwing and nightwing." We looked up to see a large sandwing, and a large nightwing with grey scales forming around himself. The nightwings were murmuring to one another, looking at the nightwing who appearently has rock forming his scales. "So Thorn, who is this?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "This is Stonemover, my mate, and we have come to ask for your help your highness." Stonemover sighed. "Please, Sunny is the only family I have besides Thorn, you have to help us." I nodded my head. "Thank you." Thorn said, seriously out of character. "So, looks like you're in charge Starchaser. What's our move?"


	6. Choosing Sides

**Hey dudes, it's Mystyc. There's not much to say but leave a comment, and check out my other stories. MCZ, good question. I'd say that HTTYD dragons have more abilities than Pyrrhian dragons do, but I'd say Pyrrhian dragons are more civilized, not smarter, but that's my guess. So, let's get into the chapter: Choosing Sides.**

* * *

Glory POV:

It's only been two hours, but we all are already tired from our planning for how we were going to extract my friends, along with taking down Blister and Drago. "Nothing's gonna work, Blister is just too smart for us." Tsunami complained. "Once again, I agree." I said yawning. "That one plan though would work." Deathbringer said, but he was only trying to lighten the mood. "I said before, we'd loose too many dragons." Toothless gowned. "Ug, If only we had some Whispering Death's around here. Odin, I'd take a Screaming Death." He shuddered after saying that. "What's wrong with a Screaming Death?" Tsunami asked. "Well, it's big, white, and scary, it also caused a lot of trouble for us back on Berk. Plus it doesn't like me." Greatness then said, "Why not fly back to Berk and grab your army?" Toothless huffed saying, "It'd take too long. It took a whole week to reach here." "And we don't have a week." I cut in. "Well, if only we had some sort of military expert or something." Thorn said. "Wish granted." An unknown voice said. We all turned into attack position, which if you weren't our target, would be amazed, despite our drowsiness. "Whoa relax Tsu. It's just me." The voice said. Then he walked in to reveal himself as Riptide. "Oh look Tsunami, your crush is here to save us all." I said laughing a little. Tsunami only blushed a little, then she went over to hug him. "What are you doing here? she asked. "Believe it or not, me and your mom made a deal." We were all surprised. Well, the ones that knew the situation between Riptide and Coral. "You, and mom, made a deal?" Tsunami asked. "Yes, it was that I was to keep you close and safe, and if I ever lost you, she'd get to torture me however she wished." A few of us nodded. "Sounds even." I remarked. "It is very even." a second voice said, who just happened to be Queen Coral herself. "Mom, you're here." Tsunami said giving her a hug.

"So, why are you two here, besides seeing Tsunami." Thorn asked. "Well, I've seen what this Drago character is capable of. Plus, I ordered Riptide to tell the talons that them, and the seawings where allying themselves with the rainwings and nightwings against Drago and Blister." Coral said. "Don't forget the sandwings of the Scorpion Den." Thorn said. "So Queen Coral, what's the playing field looking like?" I asked. "Please, just Coral when it's two queens talking. From what I know, some nightwings, almost the entire sandwing tribe, and Ruby is thinking it over. The mudwings are with Drago, along with the icewings and some rebellious skywings." A few of us dipped our heads at the news. "Now that's almost impossible. Even if the skywings ally with us, the odds are still in their favor, not to mention Drago's weapons, and the prisoners." Deathbringer said in defeat. "And I shouldn't even bring up how lazy these rainwings are, no offence." Tsunami said. "Naw, I get it, but they're making some progress." Coral then intervened. "I think Tsunami would make a great general if she could teach these rainwings to at least listen." We all nodded."Who's that?" Riptide asked pointing to Toothless. "Oh that's Starchaser, he's the one that was going to help us." Coral raised an eyeborw. "What's with the stuff he's wearing?" Toothless looked at himself. "Oh, these just allow me to fly, because my tail fin was torn off. And believe it or not, a human, or as you call them scavengers, made it, and now we're best friends." Coral tilted her head. "Sounds like something I'd expect from a newcomer, seeing as that my kingdom is usually the first kingdom you see." I then clapped my wings. "Ok, so now let's just get Commander Shark in here and we'll continue."

Soot POV:

All was quiet in the camp. Everywhere but the battle tent, where Lord Bloodvist, Ms. Hiss, Blister, Ms. Freeze, Glacier, and Mr. Creepy, Morrowseer. I was only patrolling the camp, Blister said this was 'leader business'. "I'm Lord Bloodvist's general. I should be in there aiding in the plans." I said a little too loudly. I heard stirring. I looked over to see the little ones that Blister held prisoner. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. I crept over to them. I got closer, and they were in more chains than they were before. "Why are you here, here to gloat about how powerful your leader is?" Qibli asked. "No, I was only checking on you guys, to make sure you are both secure and ok." I hissed. "Yeah, right." he retorted. I felt the urge to choke him, but I backed down. "You do realize what your master does right? He but us in chains, he uses traps that hurt, or even kill dragons. Would you live with yourself if you were constantly taking lives?" I thought about this dragon's words. _Would I live with myself? Lord Bloodvist does go to drastic measures to get what he wants._ "These prisoners behaving?" I heard Crosscut ask from behind me. I mouthed sorry to Qibli, then I hit him. "Now sleep on it." I said rather sternly. Well, that's what I said, but Qibli understood that I said 'I'll' instead of 'now'. "Nothing I can't handle Crosscut. You can return to your post, and maybe get a bath, ship watch is starting to take it's toll on you." I said pretending to pinch my snout. "Thank you general." He said, then he lifted off. I turned back around to see all of them where awake. "Be glad I didn't pin you." I said. Then I walked away.

 **Warning, Character death, not for kids six and under, You've been warned**

It was Crosscut's shift, and boy was I tired. Almost midnight. I found a good spot to sleep and right when I layed down, I was out. I found myself in a dream, which I don't have much. This one however, felt very real. I looked at the ground below me, it was scorched to a crisp. All across it, where the bodies of dead dragons. There where so many. All kinds of dragons, one of each type, a mudwing, Nightmare, Whispering Death, Skrill, the entire deer. I looked ahead, and what I saw, was truly horrifying. Drago there, on a hill. He was the only one standing unscathed. I saw Blister just at his feet, dead. Her eyes where gouged out, and a huge gash ran deep down her back. Morrowseer next to her, also dead. Then I saw him, the night fury, and his rider. They were alive though, barely. Then, Lord Bloodvist knocked the boy to the ground. Then, he ran the night fury through with his bull hook. The look in his eyes, pleading, begging for mercy, but it was too late. The night fury's eyes went dark, lifeless now. Then Lord Bloodvist walked up to me. "You've done well." I looked away to the side, and saw Crosscut there, shallowly breathing. He looked at me with pure fear, and uttered one word, "Run." Then he stopped breathing. In the distance, I even saw Icebane. He was dead as well. "I should reward you." Lord Bloodvist continued. I looked at my claws, covered in dragon blood. "But I'm afraid, I am in no more need of you." I looked back to him. He raised his bull hook. I tried to move but I couldn't. Then he brought it down on me, going through me.

 **Bad Part Over, Yeesh that was hard**

I woke up with a start. It was still night, but it looked to be around three. "It was all a dream." I said panting. I looked around. Nothing changed, just as how it was when I went to sleep. I thought about what Qibli said to me, how Drago has no remorse for killing. _Is he right? If I continued this path, would I help end the dragons?_ I had to make a choice. "Do I serve Lord Bloodvist, or do I make my own discissions?" I asked myself. I got up and went to the prisoners. Only Sunny was up. "Hey Sunny." She looked over and growled a little. "You stay away." I raised my claw. "No need to be aggressive, that was part of the act. I came to tell you guys something." She woke up the others. "Now what, you gonna hit the rest of us?" Fatespeaker said. "No, I came to tell you that I have made up my mind." I leaned in closer in case anyone was listening. "I'm gonna get you guys out of here." Their looks went from a little bitter, to excited. "Shush, there's guards near by. I can't help you now, but possibly tomorrow I can." They shook their heads in agreement. "Now go to sleep, things may get crazy tomorrow, so you'll need plenty of energy." They did so, and I started to walk away, but Fate said, "Are we gonna get Starflight back?" I frowned a little. "That's a different story, but I'll see what I can do." She looked happy. "Thank you Soot." I nodded and continued to walk on. "Don't worry my friends, I'll make sure we don't loose anyone here, not on my watch." I whispered, even though they couldn't hear me.


	7. The Attack

**Yo guys what's up. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I'm a little lazy. Sorry don't hate me plz. But I'm back, and as usual, leave a comment, and check out my other stories.**

* * *

Toothless POV:

It was morning, and we were already preparing for the attack. "You sure this is the best time?" Glory asked. "Yes, while they're by the shore, the seawings have the advantage. Plus the nightwings are interesting fighters from what I heard." Glory nodded her head and continued to watch preparations. I looked over and saw Tsunami yelling at some rainwings, again, and Riptide trying to calm her down, again. I looked to another area where the rainwings were loading up on blowguns and darts, which may be our best shot at getting past the bewilderbeast. "How's everything looking?" I asked as Deathbringer flew to the platform. "The nightwings are eager to fight, and the rainwings are surprisingly excited about this. The Talons and seawings are ready to go." he answered confidently. Then I saw Hiccup walk up, and I ran over to him. "Hey bud, quite the operation huh?" he said scratching my chin. I snorted as a reply. "So, you think it'll work? The others still have their doubts." I frowned a little. "Well do our best for your new friends ok." I pushed him a little as a thanks. Then my eyes caught a red skywing heading our way. "Queen Glory." I called and pointed to the skywing. She looked and a look of worry went on her face. "Alert the healers, we have an injured skywing coming in." Deathbringer flew off and I took a better look at the skywing. He was hurt, and bleeding a little. Glory, Tsunami and I, with Hiccup, flew to the skywing and did our best to hold him up. "What happened?" Glory demanded with her queenly voice. "I was attacked." was all he said before he passed out. We flew him to the healers hut and they went to work immediately.

Glory was pacing back and forth outside the hut, and we just sat there waiting. "Why are you pacing around?" I asked. "He's a messenger. If he was attacked, then what he has must be important." she said still pacing. "He's up." one of the healers said poking his head out. We rushed in and say the bandaged skywing. "So, what news do you bring?" Glory asked him. "I was delivering a message saying the Ruby has chosen to join you." We cheered a little, but he wasn't done. "But, another skywing attacked me, by order of queen Scarlet." Then there were gasps. "Scarlet's queen again?" Glory said in shock. "Who's Scarlet?" I asked. "She's an evil dragon who has no mercy or pity for anyone, not even her closest friends." Glory said. "Wait, did you say he said it was by the order of 'Queen Scarlet'?" Riptide barged in, and the skywing shook his head. "Then that means," Tsunami started lowering her head, "Ruby's dead, and we've lost the skywings." The skywing then said, "No, she's not dead, she's only being kept prisoner at the war camp." We looked at him. "How do you know?" I asked sounding a little threatening. "The skywing who attacked me said so. This is what he said, 'Since Ruby is prisoner now, Queen Scarlet has ordered you do not deliver the message.' Then he attacked me." I frowned again. "Now the odds of winning are even more slim than before." Deathbringer said. "Everyone's ready to go your highness." a seawing said. "Good. Go make sure the mothers and dragonets are safe in the arboretum in case of an attack. And see that some of us stay here as well to defend." the seawing bowed and exited. "I also have info about what Blister and Drago's next move is." the skywing said. "Ok then tell us." Tsunami said a little loudly. "They plan to invade the rain forest by next week, to make things look ok, but not really." Glory face-taloned. "Ok, now we need to attack more than ever." she said. "Ok everyone, the move out!" Tsunami yelled at the top of her lungs, and she's really good at doing so. "Is it time?" Hiccup asked. I nodded, and he got on the saddle. "Come on gang, it's time." Hiccup said to the others. We took of in the mass of dragons flying to the camp. "Please let this work." I whispered.

Blister POV:

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I found Morrowseer curled next to me, and I smiled. Not the maniacal smile, more of a happy smile. I got up and went outside the tent. It smelled of saltwater, which would've been nice, if Coral and the seawings hadn't deserted me when I needed them for the second time. I took to the air to stretch my wings. I looked around the camp, and I saw the scavenger tents. _I'm never gonna get used to seeing them in such great numbers._ I looked over to where Icebane was. For such a big dangerous creature, he was so peaceful. I talked to him the other night, and he somehow knew so much about mother, it was kinda freaky. I looked down to the remaining dragonets of destiny; still in their chains, but happy looks on their faces? Something wasn't right. I flew down to them. I noticed that someone had recently been here. "Ok you excuses for heroes, get up." I said, and they sleepily got up. "Queen Blister, what brings you to us of all dragons?" Sunny said trying to please me, but that wasn't happening. "It appears that there where some dragons here last night. Any chance you've seen them? Ah, maybe it's the rainwings here to rescue you?" But they all shook their heads. "Nope, just that Soot came by to check on us, and he hit Qibli." Fate said a little annoyed. I took a closer look at the prints, and indeed they were Soot's. "Well, maybe I'm a bit paranoid for doing this, but I'm gonna post your friend here." I went to get Starflight, their friend turned enemy. He was surprisingly calm about it. Maybe what Drago did to him was real. "Starflight!" Fate said excited, but her chains held her back. "Be quiet prisoner." he said sounding like he was in charge. _Wow, this Starflight is really nice. Maybe when we're done I might adopt him. "_ Have fun you five, and watch them Stary." I said flying off.

Sunny POV:

"Have fun you five, and watch them Stary." Blister said flying off. "Hey, only I get to call him that!" Fate roared after her. "Be quiet prisoner." Starflight said in a serious voice. This Starflight I might actually like, if only he were with us and not Blister. "Starflight come on, it's me, Fatespeaker. The one that loves you for your smartness and handsomeness, and, what describes him that ends in ness?" We all shrugged. " Starflight might fall for that, but I'm not Starflight." he said not even turning around. "I know he's in there somewhere. Just let him out." I said pleading. "Starflight was weak and foolish. I am the opposite, I'm cunning and I take action. I'm now Nightflight." he said in a menacing voice that made us shudder. "I know he's in there. Starflight, fight this, I know you're a fighter." Clay said trying to help. Then Starflight suddenly hit him and Clay fell back. "Hey!" I yelled at him. "I said be quiet." then I couldn't hold myself together, and I lunged at him. "Why you little moons forsaken hatchling. You're nothing compared to Starflight and never will be!" I yelled. Then he looked hurt. "Sunny, what happened to you I thought you were my friend?" I then realized what I had said. "Oh moons I'm so sorry Starflight I didn't mean that." he then came over and hugged me. "I forgive you." I sobbed just a little for lashing out like that. Then it hit me like a mudwing at full force. This is what happened to him. He went crazy because Blister tormented him so much. He let go of me, and backed away. I looked at his eyes, they were in pain. Then they shifted to a more menacing glare. "Now I expect you four to behave yourselves or I will have Queen Blister execute you." he said back in his scary self. _He is still in there. He isn't completely gone. He is fighting it._ I went over to the others. "Guys, that was Starflight. He's still in there fighting for control, that was him when he hugged me, I saw it." I whispered to them. "Stary's still in there?" Fate asked. I nodded, then a massively sharp pain shot through my tail. I whaled and I looked over to see Starflight with his claw stuck in it. He removed his claw and I pulled my tail away from him. Clay squeezed it to stop the bleeding. "Now see what happens when you don't listen?" Starflight said in a rude tone. He turned around again, but not without a small glimpse of the real Starflight in his eyes saying: I'm sorry. I looked to the others, and they nodded as if they knew what I meant. "He's still in there." I mouthed.

A while later, Soot came walking by. "Blister requests your presence." he said. Starflight nodded and flew off. Then Soot started to undo our chains. "Is it time?" I asked. "Yes, we're getting out of here." he said. Then I noticed something in the distance. It looked like a cloud at first. Then a horn was heard all throughout the camp. "That's the attack horn! We need to get out of here now!" he then used his own strength to snap the chains instead of taking off the clamps. "Come on, we need to get to them before they get to us." We took off, but we were then shot back down by nets. "No." I yelled as we hit the ground. _We were so close!_ Then out from the shore, the whole seawing army came swimming in knocking the boats off balance. _It's an attack, and a rescue._ I thought since I saw Tsunami near the front lines. All the dragons in the camp were surprised by the sudden growth of numbers. I looked back to the cloud. It wasn't a cloud, it was the nightwings. Then a huge roar was heard all throughout the camp. The bewilderbeast was awake, and he was angry. Clay managed to get us out of the nets. "Come on, let's go while ther're still traumatized." He even got Soot out of his net. "Thanks." he said. "Don't thank me yet. We're still on the ground." Then we took off.

Starflight POV:

"You summoned me your highness?" I asked Blister. "Huh? I didn't call for you." she said confused. "General Soot said that I was needed here." she shook her head. "No, you were supposed to." she stopped. "Soot? I knew I couldn't trust him. He was conspiring with the dragonets last night. That's why he was there, he's helping them escape!" I then realized my stupidity. Falling for the 'Your master has summoned you' trick. "I'm sorry your highness. I'll make it right." I said. Then a horn was heard around the camp. We rushed outside and saw nightwings storming us from the sky, and the seawings from the shore. "Make sure that the dragonets don't escape Nightflight." Blister hissed. "As you command." I said bowing.

I flicked my tongue in and out to get a scent on were they were at. Over all the roaring and clashing of metal on talons. I managed to hear a small yell from Sunny. They were just leaving the ground. I dove down with my claws outstretched, ready to kill the first one I hit. Then my mind shifted. I shook my head and listened. "Starflight!" I heard Fatespeaker yell. "Fatespeaker, are you guys ok?" I asked in their general direction. "Yes we're good, now lets get out of here." I heard Clay say. Then my mind shifted again. _Blasted Starflight is stronger than he appears to be, but I will carry out Blister's command._ I flew faster till I brushed against someone. "Starflight?" Sunny asked. Then I grabbed her and pulled her down. She squealed. "And you think you're getting away so easily?" I said. She suddenly shoved me bellow her. We crashed into the sand with her on top of me, and I broke her fall. I growled in pain. Then my mind shifted again. "Sunny, are you ok? I'm sorry. Nightflight is really strong. I'm doing my best to shut him out." I said. "It's ok, you broke my fall." I smiled and pulled her close. "Thank the moons. Sunny, if we get out of here, I need you to promise me that until I'm completely myself, you'll keep me locked up, ok?" I couldn't see it, but I'm sure she looked saddened. "Yes, I promise." she said sounding reluctant, she then got off of me. Then the bewilderbeast roared, and there was a loud and heavy thud that shook the ground. "Sunny?" I asked. "The bewilderbeats is down. We have a fighting chance." she said enthusiastically. Then there was this chain of roars that was never ever heard of in the history of Pyrrhia, and it was blood curdling scary. "What in three moons was that?" I asked. "It's your not so lazy rainwings to the rescue." I heard Glory say behind us. "Glory!" I said turning around, but then I was pinned down by someone. "Back off Starflight." I heard Glory say. "Glory get off of him, he's one of us." I heard Sunny say. The weight lifted off my head and I stood up. "Now let's get out of here." Glory said.

Sunny POV:

"Now let's get out of here." Glory said. Then we heard Drago doing his dragon call thing, and Starflight looked like he was wrestling himself. "Sunny run!" was what he said before the look in his eyes changed. "Kill them!" I heard Drago yell. Then Starflight looked at me. He crouched down and began to step forward. "Starflight? What are you doing?" I asked, but he didn't answer and kept moving. "Starflight. Snap out of it, let's get out of here." Glory said, but he kept moving. "Starflight. Back off!" Glory said lunging at him. He threw her of of him and she hit her head on a rock knocking her out, and he kept moving. "Starflight come on. It's me Sunny. Your best friend, your first love." I said trying to snap him out of his trance, but he kept moving. I was then backed against a wall. "Starflight?" I said. "Sunny!" I heard someone call. "Sunny!" another voice called. I looked to my left to see mom and dad running this way. _Mom I understood, but dad's here? He really must do care about me._ "Sunny!" mom called again. Then I heard a hissing sound. I looked back to Starflight. He was getting ready to fire! "Sunny!" dad called. "Dad no." I said putting my claws up. Then Starflight released his fire, and everything went black.


	8. Deja Vu

**Same as usual, leave a comment, check out my other stories. I do feel sad doing this, but it must be done.**

* * *

Sunny POV:

I was knocked out for only a few seconds, though if felt like hours. I heard a lot of muffled voices, but they all sounded sad. I slowly opened my eyes, no one was around me, so it wasn't me they were sad over. I got up and looked around. The attackers were running. I felt my heart drop when I turned around. I looked to see everyone crowded around a nightwing. Starflight was frozen still, but breathing heavily. I walked to the nightwing on the ground. I looked at his face and gasped. Then I collapsed on his head and started crying. It was Stonemover, my dad. He was dead, thanks to Starflight. _Why didn't I run when I had the chance._ _Now because I was stubborn, my father's dead._ I layed there with everyone else crying over him. Mom was the one crying the most next to me. She noticed me and hugged me tight, still crying, but clearly happy I'm still alive. Then Starflight seemed to have come to his senses and shook his head. "What happened?" He came closer but I pushed him away angrily saying, well more like yelling, "Get away from us." He came closer again saying. "Sunny?" I only pushed him away again. "Get away from me and my family. I don't want to see you again!" I blew a small harmless puff of fire, but he got the picture and ran away. Then I realized what I'd done and tried to chase him. "Starflight wait." but it was too late, he was gone. I fell down again and cried more. _This can't be happening._ Then to make things worse, Blister came up with her guards and had them take us away. I let myself be taken, no fight left in me.

We where all in separate cells. It was me, Clay, Fatespeeker, mom, Glory, and Coral, who were the main prisoners. Even Soot was a prisoner. _I'm glad Qibli escaped. He's safe at least._ Then, for some reason, Starflight was in the cell with me. _Maybe they thought I was too broken to be much of a problem if I was with someone else. That, and there was no more room._ I just lied here, thinking, drowning in my sorrow. Starflight came over. "Sunny, I am so sorry. It's just whatever Drago did to me was just too much for me to handle. You know that it was him and not me." He tried to put a wing around me, but I batted it away. "I know it wasn't you. But just stop talking about it please." I squeaked. "Just know, I'm always here Sunny, and that even though you refused me, and Fatespeaker is my lover, but my heart will always have a small space for you." he said, sounding like his normal self again. "At least someone's back to normal." I said a little bitterly. He only sighed, which flooded my mind with images of Stonemover. "Can I please have some time to myself?" He did as I asked and backed away.

Narrator POV:

Sunny still sat there full of sadness, but for some reason, when Starflight had said those words, she felt something in her heart open up. Memories of her and Starflight together. All of them, from their first hatching day, to today. She felt something she had never felt before. It was love, but she already loved Starflight as a brother. But this love, was so much the same, yet so much different. She suddenly had a feeling that, she wanted Starflight to be close. Very close. _Is this what Starflight felt about me?_ she wondered. She decided to sleep on it. Clay was around just as sad. He basically lost his uncle. He felt deeply sorry that Sunny had lost her father. Maybe if she never knew him, she might not have been as sad. _I'd never known, and never will know my father._ He thought to himself. Glory was knocked out during it all, but when she heard what had happened, she too was deeply sorry for Sunny. She was a constant flurry of sad blues and dull grays. She didn't care if her scales shown her emotion, she was too busy with her own thoughts to care. Soot sat in his cell thinking of the dream he had. _It's slowly becoming reality. It's my fault I didn't help when I should've._ Fatespeaker felt the same way as Sunny. She never noticed it before till now. Sunny had grown on her a lot, like she was her own sister. She cried only a little, but the tears still came. She felt horrible just sitting there and watching Starflight stalk Sunny and kill her father. Coral to be honest was also sad, but mostly afraid of what Drago did to Starflight. _Could_ h _e did that to Tsunami?_ She felt bad that her daughter's sister's father died thanks to that moons forsaken scavenger. _When I get out of here, I'll see that he and Blister get the most painful punishment I can think of. And some less cruel punishments for Scarlet, Glacier and Morrowseer. The mudwings for some reason though did nothing, they fled when we arrived, telling that they were out, so I can let them off the leash. Leash! Oh moons what will Anemone and Auklet think of this! Oh this is why we fled to the Deep Palace. So that we have no more losses._ Coral kept on yammering on in her thoughts about the dead animus, her daughters and punishing Blister. Thorn however, was in the most pain next to Sunny. _It's my fault. I let my mate die on my watch. I wasn't strong enough. I should have clawed that nightwing when I had the chance. But then again, he's Sunny's friend, no, brother. This Drago guy and Blister are so cruel. They have no heart, and feel nothing. I swear Sunny, I'll make them suffer for taking Stonemover away from us. But would Sunny want that? She believes in non-violence and peace. This is the exact opposite. Oh Stonemover my dear, if only you were still here._ She then started to cry silently, and no one noticed. She collapsed on the floor and cried herself to sleep, and as did everyone else, but Coral went to sleep still thinking of ways to torture Blister. The only two that were left awake were Sunny and Starflight.

Starflight POV:

I still layed on the ground, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. Not while Sunny was still up. _I told her that there is still a place for her in my life. I hope she didn't take it the wrong way._ I looked over to her; she still lie there, thinking, crying, drowning. I figured I should comfort her some. I got up slowly and layed down beside her. I offered my wing again, and she didn't bat it away this time. I slowly wrapped it over her, and she seemed to have snuggled closer. "Starflight?" she whispered. "Yes Sunny?" She paused for a second then said, "I've been thinking, and when you said that you still have a space for me, those words seemed to open something." I leaned a little closer. "Which is?" She looked at the ground. "I can't seem to bring myself to say it, so I'll just do it." then, to my complete surprise, she pressed her snout to mine. Even though it wasn't Fatespeaker, it still felt so loving. She pulled away and looked at me with tearful eyes. "Ok, I see now." I was a little confused on what she said. "I know what you've felt for me when you told me you love me." she finished. _She What? She understands what I felt for her!_ "That's great Sunny." I looked away though, in fear of how she'll react to what I'm going to say next. "But, just know, that you will always be in my heart ok. But, I'm afraid you're too late. I have Fatespeaker now. I know, I'm a jerk for being the one to reject you. You of all dragons. But that's exactly why I am. I'm not the perfect dragon for you Sunny. Go ahead, shout at me. Be mad at me, I deserve it. I killed your father anyway." I seriously regret saying that to her, but I agreed to be truthful. The look on her face saddened only a little. "I know, but it wasn't your fault. I'm not going to call you names or yell at you. And I except your rejection. But, can we at least make this moment last?" she said. I turned around, and gently shook my head yes. Then we both kissed again, filling it with more love than before. "Make it last." I repeated. So we sat there kissing for the rest of the night until we fell down asleep.

Tsunami POV:

"Can't believe we failed." I yelled knocking down whatever I could get my claws on. "Tsunami calm down!" Riptide said still calm for the moment. "I will when we get everyone back!" I said throwing a vase on the ground, but it only bounced back up. I caught it and tried to slam it again, same result. I did it for another four times till Riptide grabbed it and sat it back on its pedestal. "Tsunami please. You making me worried." He said. Then I couldn't control myself any more. I ran into his chest and sobbed. He put me in an embrace. "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here." he whispered. My tears slowed down, but they still came. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "For now. Let's get some rest. It's been a long day." he said calmly to me again. He led me out the door, but not without bumping the pedestal the vase was on, and it fell off. I expected it to bounce again, but no. It shattered, and I laughed. We later arrived at the hut I stayed in. "Good night Tsu." Riptide said about to leave. "Riptide wait." I said urgently. "Can you stay with me tonight?" He smiled and said. "I'd love to." I smiled and he laughed a little. "There's that big brave Tsunami." He came inside and we fell asleep side by side .

Deathbringer POV:

"I can't believe Glory was captured." I said gritting my teeth. "And to make it worse, I wasn't there to protect her when I basically devoted my life into doing so." I continued to stamp around the room. Well Glory's room. "I'm sorry, but I may have to make a few exceptions on the 'no killing' Glory." I said, even though Glory was no where near to hear it. I jumped onto her bed. I half expected her to kick me off, but common sense said she's not here. Then I felt a twinge in my heart. Sadness. I was filled with sadness. "Oh Glory, if only you knew how much I love you." I said to the bed frame. Then a single tear ran down my cheek. I closed my eyes. I opened them after a few minutes, and they were like daggers. "I swear to the moons I'll do what ever it takes to protect you Glory. Even if it means loosing my life." I flew to my hut, grabbed my things. I was about to leave, but I had forgotten my bag of bladed discs in Glory's room. I flew back and went in. Again, I half expected for Glory to yell at me, but no one was here. I got my bag, but it felt heavier than normal. I looked in to see and envelope. I took it out and it read: To Deathbringer, the ex-assassin. I opened it to find a note.

Dear Deathbringer,

It's been only a few days, but I'm afraid. Afraid that I may never tell you something I've been keeping secret, even to myself. I can't bring myself to tell you in person, so I wrote this for you. I want to say, I love you Deathbringer. And I want no one else to be with but you. I hope you except, smug-face.

Glory the rainwing.

I sat there for a minute. Two, five. I finally found the strength to move myself, but I didn't go far. I went to Glory's bedroom, and plopped down on the bed. "She loves me back." I whispered. "Now I'm in even more need to get her out of there." I fell asleep on the bed, imagining and hoping this was a dream, and Glory was with me. _Tomorrow, I will get her out of there. With, or without the others help._

* * *

 **I almost cried writing this, and I'm a guy. Well, I hope not too may tears where shed. Look out for more chapters in the future. Leave a comment, and yes, Deathbringer will get his revenge. Also, I made Star say no because I'm Starspeaker fan, but I put in that Sunnyflight for you guys to show that I do reserve some love for the ship. Also check out my other stories. Good night ya'll.**


	9. Change of Plans

**Hey guys, it's me. I am really enjoying writing this. MCZ, thank you for all your support, keep it up. As always, leave a comment, check out my other stories.** **So now, Dragonets of Berk, part 9.**

* * *

Toothless POV:

 _This was a serious loss._ I was wondering around with Hiccup, checking on everyone. _Both queens were captured, so we have little to no real leaders here that everyone's comfortable with. I would take the role as leader, but I'm someone that they don't know, so how does that help?_ Hiccup patted my head and said as if he could hear my thoughts, "It's ok bud, we'll get them back." I only huffed. "We just need time." Hiccup left to go get some sleep, and I went to check on Tsunami and Deathbringer. I knocked on Tsunami's door, and no reply. _Maybe she's sleeping._ I turned to fly away, but the door opened. "Stargazer?" I heard. "Yes, I was just checking on how you were doing." I said. "I'm fine. I was sleeping, and I may have an idea." She said. "I'll go get Deathbringer." I said and flew off. I tried hard trying to avoid Glory's pink brother so he didn't have to know what had happened. I entered Glory's room, and he wasn't anywhere to be found. There was a note on the bed. I read it, and gasped. "Deathbringer, you idiot." I said running back to Tsunami's hut. "Deathbringer's gone, he went after Glory and the others." I yelled. "That idiot. Well, that was kind of expected, but still, idiot." she said back to her old self, and woke up Riptide. "What's going on?" he asked. "Deathbringer went after the others." Tsunami and I said at the same time. "Well, that was expected. You think we should back him up?" he asked. "Maybe we should consult with, what's the General's name?" I asked. "Shark? No, he won't approve. We're on our own if we go." I locked my tail in place. "I guess we go while we still have the element of surprise." Tsunami mentioned. "Hang on, last time we had the element of surprise, we failed." I explained. "We need a real plan this time. Not some full scale (no pun intended) attack without a real objective, no offence." We all thought for a bit. "I have an idea, Blister won't see it coming." Riptide said. "We turn ourselves over, while Stargazer watches from above to watch us and see where the prisoners are held." We agreed. "And I'll be the one to do it." Tsunami looked at him with shock. "No, you can't. I already lost my mom, I can't loose you too." Riptide hugged her. "I'll be fine, right now the seawings need a leader queen." I rolled my eyes. "Not to interfere with your moment, but we're about to miss our window." Riptide brushed his snout with hers, and came out with me. "Let's do this." I said, then we took off.

Deathbringer POV:

I approached the camp already. _Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of there, and kill Blister while I'm at it._ I crouched low to the ground, I knew it was dark, but who knows what is in there. I took to the air when I thought it was clear. I scanned the camp, and my eyes landed on a floating wood machine on the water. It had that dungeon-look to it. I landed on it, and crept into the inside of it. There were prisoners everywhere, but my eyes were on one target; Glory. There were a few dragons I didn't know, then my eye caught sight of Queen Coral. I inspected the cell door; high density iron, meant to hold fire breathers. I gently shook it, but I accidentally woke her up, along with a few other prisoners. "What? Deathbringer, right?" she asked. "Yes, I'm gonna get you guys out of here." I tried to shake the door off the hinges, but they didn't budge. "Wow, for scavenger build, these are strong." I said. "These are dragon proof cages, you're not breaking these so easily." a voice called. I looked over to see one of Drago's dragons in a cage. "How'd you wind up in here?" He shrugged. "I changed my point of view." he said. "So far not fun, but better than working for that madman." he snarled. "Well, is there any way to get you guys out of here?" I asked, and the dragon sighed. "There is a master key, but it's with tall dark and crispy." I raised my eyebrow. "You mean Morrowseer?" I asked and he nodded. I shrugged. "Well, looks like freedom with be a bit held up, but I will get you guys out of here." I said walking out. "Wait, you're just going to walk into his tent, and take the key from under his nose?" a voice all too familiar asked. It wasn't Glory, it was Fatespeaker. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." I walked out, and sneaked to find Morrowseer's tent.

Riptide POV:

"Do you want to go over it one more time?" Stargazer asked. "No, I know the plan inside and out, now get up there before they see us." I said pointing up into the sky. He nodded and took off. I walked into the camp. No one seemed to be noticing me, then I got an absolutely crazy, almost suicidal idea. I found two pieces of metal objects. I found Blister's tent, and stopped right in front of it. I raised one metal piece, and slammed it against the other. After a few seconds of shuffling, Blister, still tired, poked her head out, clearly mad. I dropped the metal objects, and said, "I turn myself in, Blister." She grumbled, and went back in. Then Morrowseer came out, and grabbed me by the horns. I drove down my wines of pain and just moved along. "Couldn't you have don't this in the morning?" he growled. "Like you need your sleep, you're just a nightwing." I talked back. He shoved me forward. "Be quiet traitor, or I'll rip out your throat right here." He brought me to what's called a boat, and took me into the inside of it. He carried a key, and unlocked a cell. He threw me in, literally, and slammed the door, locking it. "Now you won't cause anyone else any trouble sleeping." he said in a deep voice.

Deathbringer POV:

I saw Morrowseer heading my way with, Riptide? I ducked behind a bunch of barrels, and peeked around them to look. He took him to the took him to the dungeon, and came out with no one. P _erfect, I'll be able to know where he sleeps._ I followed him, and he went inside the largest tent around, typical. I waited a few minutes, then decided I was safe to make my move. I sneaked in threw the back, and glanced around. He was still up, along with Blister, he was pacing. I noticed a desk, and saw the keys on it. I rolled under it, and sat still in case they heard. Morrowseer was still pacing, and Blister was just sitting, both talking. I reached out from under the desk, and felt for the keys. Then Morrowseer slammed his claw on mine right when I had a hold on them. I almost yelped, but I covered my mouth. I forced myself to stay still, even though my body was screaming for me to run. Morrowseer finally lifted his claw, and as quickly as I could without making a sound, pulled my claw down, keys in it. I looked at it, it was scratched, bleeding a little, but still functioned properly. I looked to see if they noticed me yet, they were still. I sat still in case they heard me. Then after a forever, Morrowseer continued with his pacing. I mentally sighed, and slowly crept out, but not without leaving a surprise. In place if the keys, I left a bladed disk. _He'll enjoy that._

I sneaked back to the dungeon, and when I got back, they all silently cheered. "Escape by the ocean, it's the safest way out of here." I said starting to unlock all the cages. One by one, they crept out and dove into the water, swimming to freedom. I unlocked one, and there was one left; Glory's. I walked up to her, and she shuffled. "Glory?" I whispered. She looked up slowly, and her scales changed to bright pink. "I knew you'd come back for me." she said smiling. "Well, I figured I'd return the favor, and it appears our positions are reversed." I said. I raised the key to the lock, but it didn't match up at all. "What?" I looked through each key, none matched. I tried to pick the lock with my claws, then my blades, but the blades snapped. "Well that was a wast of blades." I said. "Indeed it was." a low voice said. I turned to see the scavenger responsible for all of this. "You." I growled. "Where's the key, and maybe I'll only send you off on one of these floaty things." He only laughed. I charged, claws extended, ready for the kill. Then when I was a few feet from him, something grabbed me by the neck. It pulled me up, and it turned out to be Blister. I tried to swipe at her, but she was just out of reach. Then she raised her tail. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Then she slowly stabbed my foreleg. "That'll give you a least a day or two to live." she hissed. Then she walked me to Glory's cell. She unlocked it with her tail barb, and thew me in. Glory curled around me, starting to cry. "Have fun you two, for you only have a couple of days left with each other." Blister sneered. Glory tried to claw her, but the chains held her back. Blister laughed, and closed the door. "I'm sorry Glory, I tried my best." I said weakly. She rushed back over to me. "No please. Don't you dare die on me Deathbringer. I order you to stay with me." she said, tears forming. "I don't know for sure if I can follow that order your highness, but at least my last moments are with the one I love." I said doing my best to smile. She then let the tears loose. I brought her close to me. "I love you, I don't want to spend my life without you." she whispered. "I know, I want the same, but hey, even if I die, won't be the only nightwing to." She looked confused. "I left Morrowseer a little surprise." I whispered. We only sat here, laughing and crying.

Blister POV:

I walked back to the tent, feeling proud of myself. I had just taken away the thing Glory cared most for. I walked into my tent, and saw Morrowseer griping his claw and groaning. I rushed up to him. "What happened? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. "I'm fine." he said. He showed me a disc blade. "Deathbringer was here." he growled. I smiled. "Well, then it looks like I'm way ahead of you, cause within the next two days, he'll be dead." I said chuckling. "And to make it better, he'll die in Glory's talons." He laughed too. "Then I guess our revenge on Glory is finished." I walked him to his bed, and he layed down. "Get some rest love. We have a big day tomorrow. I moved the time table to tomorrow." He smiled. "We'll finally take over Pyrrhia." he said. "And the world soon after." I said laying down next to him. I threw the disc out, and we both feel asleep. **  
But unbeknownst to them, a sleek black liquid dripped from the blade, and the same stuff now ran through Morrowseer's veins.**

Glory POV:

I held him in my arms. "I'll be ok Glory, I just need some sleep." he whispered. He closed his eyes and his breathing soon slowed down, but remained steady. Then I heard something on the upper deck land. Then Stargazer came running down the hallway. "Over here." I called. He came up to us. "I'll get you guys out don't worry." Then he reached into the bag on his saddle, which was a little awkward. He pulled out an odd contraption, and stuck it in the lock. After a minute of jiggling and jerking, it came undone. He opened the door, and started to undo the chains. "Thanks for coming." I said. "Don't thank me yet." he said. Then I remembered that Deathbringer still had the keys. I grabbed the keys, and handed it to Stargazer. He unlocked the chains, and motioned us out. "Hurry, I saw a patrol heading this way." he said. I took Deathbringer in my arms, and we flew out. We splashed into the water, but Deathbringer was weighing me down, making it hard to swim. Then Coral swam up and took him onto her back. "Thanks." I said. She nodded, and we swam most of the way to the rain forest. "We have good news, Morrowseer is going to die pretty soon, but we need a cactus to heal Deathbringer." I said. "I got it, I saw it all happen, and thankfully I remembered which cactus you told us." Stargazer said. "Thanks." I said smiling. _Looks like you'll live to see another day Deathy._


	10. Shaking Confidence

**Hey guys Mystyc with another chapter. So MCZ, your question will be answered in this chapter. Also, thanks for your support on this story, I really appreciate it, keep it up. Feel free to ask more questions if something bothers you, and don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Glory POV:

We finally made it back to the rain forest, thankfully met with no resistance. _Deathbringer was still asleep, but healed to my relief. I don't think I've ever seen Tsunami any happier when Riptide got back, I think she likes him. No, like's an understatement. She loved him, she's barely ever calm and not bossy, at least not with anyone else, and right when he appeared, she tackled him to the ground, hit him, then Kissed Him!_ I was then snapped out of my thoughts when a wing was put on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Stargazer was there. "He'll be fine, he still needs some rest. Right now your kingdom needs you." he said reassuringly. I nodded and said, "I'll be out in a minute." He left and it was just me and Deathbringer. _He looks so peaceful. If only we could keep the peace. I wonder what Deathbringer did to Morrowseer? He said he was going to die eventually, maybe that should slow Blister down a bit._ It hurt seeing him like this. I felt like cuddling beside him and crying, but right now my kingdom needs me. I gently brushed his snout with mine, and then walked out. I took a deep breath, and flew to the arboretum.

Everyone was there, and I mean everyone. The place looked like it would explode at the slightest movement. I took my place on the queen's stand and cleared my throat. "As we all know, we've managed to get everyone that was captured by Blister and her army out, but that doesn't mean that we're done and free. Blister still plans to invade wherever Stargazer lives, and it's best that we be prepared to move out at a moments notice. Also on another note, I've received word that Morrowseer, Mr. Tall Dark and Crispy." _I remembered that from Stargazer._ That crowd laughed a little. "He's been poisoned by something. I don't know exactly what, but he may die within the week." There a lot of cheering, but not as much as I expected. "And it was done by yours truly." a voice all to familiar said loud and proud. I turned to meet Deathbringer's eyes and I brushed his wing with mine. There were a few more cheers, but it was very small and quiet. _Still not completely trusted, but he will eventually earn their respect._ "Anyways," I said smiling that Deathy had woken up, "This should but a good dent in Blister's confidence and defenses." One dragon rose their claw. "Are you going to kill her?" he asked, now remembering him as Mangrove. "Well, most likely not, but if it comes to that yes." I answered. "What about Scarlet? Or Glacier?" another dragon asked. "I don't know about them. So is there any more questions?" No one spoke up. "Then you all are dismissed." I called, and everyone left.

I was back in the meeting hut, going away with dragons' requests or questions, but everyone was tense. I could feel it. _Was I right to share the news that Morrowseer was going to die?_ _I probably should have given some sort inspirational of inspirational speech._ Deathbringer must have noticed my fidgeting and uneasiness cause he put his claw on mine. I met his gaze, and his eyes were filled with longing. "Glory, is something bothering you?" he asked calmly. I gently shook my head even though I wanted to say no, but he would know, it's Deathbringer for moons sake. "I'm sure whatever you're feeling down with, I can help." he said now holding my claw. "It's not sadness that's bothering me." I looked down. "It's what we're going to do when we finally have Blister at our mercy. I'm worried I might make a mistake and be made to look like the bad guy. Also, what exactly did you poison Morrowseer with?" I said voice cracking. "Well, I used one of my discs to poison him, and what he's poisoned with is some mix between sandwing poison and some nightwing bacteria. Slow working, but it gets to ya without a cure in time. And as for Blister, you don't need to worry about her yet. Worry about it when we do have her. And as for that scavenger, I'm killing him first chance I get." he said. I laughed a little. "Is it because scavengers scare you?" I joked. "No," he said sternly, "They just creep me out." He shuddered a little. "How about we let Stargazer handle him." I suggested. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Glory, I have one more thing to tell you." he whispered. "Yes?" I asked. "I love you." I smiled so widely I felt like Sunny on one off her happy days, and she's always happy. "I love you too." I whispered.

Blister POV:

I woke up to a soldier trying to wake me up. "What is It!" I asked harshly waving my tail near his face. "T-The prisoners h-have," he stopped. "Have what?" I hissed. "They've escaped your majesty." he finally said. I growled loudly and stabbed him in the shoulder out of rage, but didn't poison him. He cringed and gritted his teeth, but didn't yell in pain, so he most likely expected me to stab him. "I want scouts posted all over the continent, most at the rain forest. No one sets foot out of their kingdom without my knowing!" I yelled possibly waking everyone in the came up. I heard Morrowseer groan behind me. I turned to see him getting up. "Morning Seer." I said trying to sound calm, but it didn't help much. "Morning to you too." he said. He took a couple steps, then he collapsed on the ground. I rushed over to help him up. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. "I'm good, leg just still numb from sleeping on it." he said getting back up. I sighed in relief. "Let's get ready to move." I said. We walked outside and saw soldiers getting ready to move out. Morrowseer seemed a little off. He was shaky and he coughed. "You don't seem well, maybe you should stay and rest." I said. "No No, I'm fine, just a." he coughed more, "slight cold." I sighed again. We continued to observe everyone. Drago was nowhere to be seen, probably yelling orders to his men.

"Well Queen Blister, this sure is thrilling to actually set out off the continent. We just might become legends." I heard Scarlet say behind us. "Yes, it does appear that way." I said plainly. "What do you say, once we conquer this foreign land, we should make the inhabitants fight in my arena. It should bring entertainment for years to come if what this Drago guy says is true?" Morrowseer coughed again, but this cough was different. A little blood had come out. "Morrowseer honey, I really think you should go see the healer. Your cough is getting worse. I don't feel like doing this alone." I said with worry. "Very well your highness." he said. I nudged him in the shoulder affectionately. "You don't need that 'your highness' nonsense when you're addressing me. We're both at equal status." he smiled and went on his way. "Oh Blister, are you going soft for him? You sly dragon." Scarlet said jokingly. I hissed and raised my tail. "No." Scarlet only smirked. "Admit it, not only to me, but yourself. You going mushy over him. I faced the same thing." she pressed. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I might be falling for him." I admitted after a few hesitations. "See, not that hard now was it? Now let's go see what Glacier's up to?" Scarlet said running off to go find Glacier. I layed down on the grown smiling. _He is quite hansom, even after the volcano accident._ "I guess I do love him." I whispered. "But that can make one blind and weak. You never know when you might be faced with a difficult choice." I heard Drago say, and I jumped a little. "Well, I mean yeah it can happen, but it's not like that." I said turning around. He grumbled a little. "I expect this to be a great year. When you rule the dragons, and me the humans. Does that sound nice?" he said in his low voice. I nodded. "Then perhaps you should focus more on the task at hand, and when it's done, then you can go off and mess around with him." he growled and walked away. _Moons that scavenger really knows how to get under your scales. Even to me, he's creepy._ I got up and stood straight. _Maybe he's right. I need to focus on the task at hand, not being soft._ I walked off to see what Scarlet and Glacier are up to. _Did I do the right thing to ally myself with this scavenger though? I do want power and control, but it feels like I'm missing the big picture._


	11. Getting Help

**Hey guys what's up, I'm back. Sadly, it's back to school. So I won't be as quick to update. I promise I will strive to get at least one chapter of one of my stories in each weekend. if not, I'll get it in the next. Also, should I make a ToD story, or one containing me or my OCs? I'm torn, so can you guys leave a comment on what you want to see. One more thing, maybe you guys can help me with story-line ideas. My goal is at least twenty chapters. So without further ado, let's get in. Oh leave a comment, and go check out my other stories, now let's go.**

* * *

Hiccup POV:

Right now we were outside Queen Glory's hut. Somehow the dragons' writing looks similar to ours, so we get most of what they're thinking or planning. We managed to save everyone from Blister and Drago, and appearently Blister's ally might die from poison or something. "Any idea on what they're planning?" I heard Fishlegs ask behind me. "Aah! Fishlegs, you need to stop sneaking up on people. I don't know exactly. Some policy where there are no humans allowed in the queen's hut. Every now and them Toothless slips a piece of paper under the door." And as if on que, a piece of paper slipped out from under the door. "What does it say?" Fishlegs asked. "Just that we're going on a mission. Well, two missions that may help us." I whistled and called the others over here to explain the plan.

"So let me get this straight. The not-changewing leader, wants us to fly to some random strangers, and asked them to help us spy on an enemy Dragon Camp full of blood thirsty dragons?!" Snotlout asked rather loudly. "Yep, that's what the note says." I answered him. "Now let me think. When was the last time we flew in on dragons to random strangers go right?" he asked putting his hand on his chin. "Well, last time turned out good in the end." Ruffnut stated. "For once, she's right?" Astrid complimented. "You guys can't be serious about this?" Snotlout yelled. "We're just as serious as you on Thawfest." I said adding a challenge in there. Snotlout stood there for a minute, then he said, "You know what. I'm gonna stay here and protect the queen, better to keep her safe right?" Snotlout walked into the hut door, and a few seconds later came running out screaming. He jumped on Hookfang and he took off. "Meeting strangers good, standing by venom spitting dragons that can melt your face, bad." He said in a rush. "Classic Snotlout." I whispered. We then took off after him. After a few minutes, he slowed down and we caught up. "Snotlout next time, how about we go as a group, cause you're going the wrong way." I said to him. "I was wondering when you would figure that out Hiccup. Always so slow to notice the obvious." he said back to his normal self. "Sure it was that, you sure it wasn't the angry venom spitting dragon?" Astrid joked. "No! Maybe." Snotlout answered. "Let's just go guys, we don't have much time." I said, and from then on we flew in silence. No doubt thinking of how we're going to pull this off.

"So the first village is just down this ridge." I said looking at the map drawn out for us. "No you think, cause I see it down this ridge." Tuffnut exclaimed. "Let's just take this slow. We don't know how these people will react." I explained. They nodded, and we slowly trekked down the slope. When it came into view, it was rather small. "You sure this is the right place? I don't see anyone?" Snotlout asked. "Yes I'm sure, maybe they're just shy." I looked around for any clues, and I spotted one. I walked over to the remains of a camp fire. "Hey gang, over here." I called waving to them. They crowded around the burnt wood. "They were defiantly here." Fishlegs said. "Uh guys, any chance they look like people wearing fur wielding long swords?" Tuffnut asked. "I guess, why do you ask?" I said turning around. There were humans wearing furs wielding swords. "Oh, that." I said putting my hands up. "Listen, we don't want any trouble." I said. "Then why do you wear dragon pictures on your clothes?" One villager asked. "Duh, we ride dragons." Ruffnut said before I could stop her. "You ride them, how that's near, impossible?" the same one asked. "Yes we do." I said. "Next time, don't burst out like that, you don't know if they'll attack us or not." I whispered stepping to the front. "So you tamed them? Where do you come from?" he asked. "No, we befriended them, and we come from off the continent." The villagers gasped. "Off the continent?" he asked. "Yes, and right now we need your help. Who are you by the way?" I asked. "My name is Pax. Follow me." he said motioning us to follow. "Hang on, can we call our dragons real quick, they'll get worried." I explained. Pax thought about it. "Ok, but keep them by your side at all times, some of us trust them less than others." Pax said. We did our dragon calls and they came flying. A few of the villagers jumped back, mostly from Hookfang. "Nice dragons, not from here. Now come, you must be hungry?" Pax said walking on.

We were in his house while the dragons ate outside. "So how far from the continent are you from?" Pax asked while he took a bite of cooked chicken. "Maybe hundreds of miles off the East cost. We've never been this far before. We're here because we were following someone that has troubled us in the past." I explained. "I see, now is this man the reason you ask for our help?" I half frowned. "Well yes, and no." Pax raised on eyebrow. "And no? Is there some catch I'm missing?" he asked. "Oh it's just the rainwing queen wants us to ask you guys if you'd help spy on the camp full of humans, sandwing, skywings, and icewings, not dangerous at all." Snotlout burst out. "The rainwing queen. So that's what you call the color changers? And we figured out the other species." I nodded. "Yeah, just a small spy mission watching tons of dragons and what they plan to do." I said. "Well, with the sandwings involved, it won't be easy to get by they're extreme hearing, but the people here can pull it off." Pax said. "Thank you, and we'll be sure to mention your work to the queen." I said. "Oh so that's how they work, seemed more like a chief sort, but much more demanding." Pax said chuckling. "Believe it or not, I'm the chief of where we come from." I said. "Oh really? Well chief, we shall see you in the field." Pax said shaking my hand. "Just call me Hiccup." I said returning the handshake.

 **Back in the rain forest** Snotlout POV:

 _Of course he brings up being the chief, it's Hiccup. He always makes himself the main guy huh? Well, he'll have to learn more on sharing the stage with more people than Toothless and Astrid._ I got off of Hookfang and he took off to who knows where. _I think I'll ask if I can lead this spy mission? Yeah, I'll ask, and he'll have to let me._ Later, I walked up to him just finishing up with writing the note for the queens. "Hey Hiccup, how's you're day going?" I asked trying to sound casual. "Yes Snotlout, you can lead the spy mission, and I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." he said. "Oh come on Hiccup! Let me lead the, wait what?" I said dumbfounded. "You can lead the spy mission, I saw it coming with the face you had earlier. Plus you also think I hog the stage, I don't Snotlout, I give everyone their chance." he said. "Ok Thanks Hiccup, I won't let you down." I said standing tall, but he was only a few centimeters taller. I strode away, looking official. _All I need are some small supplies, and Hookfang._ _Let's just hope this goes well. Now where is that dragon?_

 **He never found Hookfang, Hookfang found him almost wondering into the nightwing camp.**


	12. Important Information

**Huston** **we have a problem. I am in trouble. I have school going on, and writer's block. Also combined with I'm addicted to Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes. On another note, I'm thankful that this story is turning out real well. Keep up with your comments and tips, maybe give me an idea or two for the story plot, I'd appreciate it. Also, be on the lookout for a new story of mine, I think you'll like it. Leave a comment, check out my other stories. That's all. Now let's get into it. Bold is someone speaking in one's head.**

* * *

 **Blister POV:**

I stood up on a small hill, but big enough for everyone to see me. "Fellow tribes and dragons, along with scave- er, humans. Today, we shall make a great mark in history. Today, we shall be heard as the first dragons to set foot off this continent and come back. Also withing the week, we shall have control over all of the world." The crowd cheered. Some gave roars, others flapped their wings, the humans banged their weapons in unison. "Now I know that some of us have our doubts, even I do. But that's ok, we all have had doubts. Today though, we wipe doubt off the face of the world. Myself included, along with Scarlet, Glacier, and Drago, shall go down in history as the ones that no other person could accomplish. We..." I was interrupted by a healer. "What is it, I'm in the middle of a speech?!" I hissed. "It's Morrowseer, he needs to see you. It's quit urgent." My heart skipped a beat. "Bring me to him."

The healer led me to the medical tent. I burst into it not caring about the healer's things, only Morrowseer. I saw him laying down on a bed, unconscious. "What happened? He was fine a few minutes ago, well, better." I felt his head, he was burning up. Worse was he was twitching in pain. "I don't know exactly what it was, but I've managed to stabilize his condition." the healer said. "Stabilize? You call unconscious, burning up, pain writhing through him stabilized?!" I raised my tail in anger and nearly stabbed her. "I did the best I could your majesty, this strain of poison is unlike anything I've dealt with. Apparently Brightsting Cactus has slowed it down, but there's a secondary component in the concoction. Even you know what that means your greatness." I was angry still, but she was right sadly. I lowered my tail and peered over my shoulder at Morrowseer. He was still, but breathing. "Ok, thanks for letting me know." I said looking down.

I apparently made a scene and there were quite a few dragons outside the tent, Scarlet at the front. "What's wrong?" she asked. "None of your business." I hissed. "You're in charge until I get back." I said taking off. "Where are you going?" Scarlet asked. "Getting information." I yelled back. I flew on for a few hours without stop. I was pumped with adrenaline and determination. Determination to save my love. _I guess this is what it's like whenever Burn was in battle. I can see why she enjoys it._ **It's like being unstoppable in the moment it happens.** the voice of Burn said in my head."What the?"I said allowed. **Relax Blist, it happens to everyone.** _Burn said._ "What in three moons? I'm legitly confused." **Let's say that the family members that one dragon knows of can appear in another's head whenever. They just have to be dead.** Burn said. "Ok I'm surprised you managed to say that many words in one sentence." I said. **Let's say I've learned a few things. And be quiet, I just don't talk much.** "Whatever, so why now all of a sudden?" **I was enjoying myself, but The Watcher said you needed help, and and I figured I make my apology in the form of helping my not dead sister.** Then a new voice joined in the conversation. **Actually I kept asking Burn to come help, and eventually she succumbed to reforming our sisterly bond. Plus mom told us too.** The voice of Blaze chimed in.

 **Sorry I was late, I was wondering between whether to wear earrings or not. I went with no cause you would complain.** I couldn't see Blaze, but I was surprised. "That's very true. I'm glad you're finally growing out of your "Oh what accessories should I wear" stage." I said. **Hey, we all had an awkward stage to grow out of. Well not Burn, she still mauls things.** Blaze said. "Well I guess now that you two are here, we all can watch me take over the world." I said with a chuckle. **And after that, and maybe, spend some quality time with a certain someone?** Burn taunted. "Very funny. Taunt me now, but wait in maybe a few years, you two would be crying because you never had someone to be with." I said in victory. **Well there is Burn's old crush...** I couldn't see them, but I think Burn thumped Blaze. **Don't speak of Him.** Burn hissed. "Now can keep your fighting somewhere else? I'm on a mission." I said.

After around another two hours of flying and my sisters bickering with each other, I reached the sandwing palace. "Queen Blister. Unexpected to see you so soon. Where there some complications?" Smolder asked. "Yes, can you help me to the library." I said hastily. "Alright." Smolder said leading the way. We arrived and I burst in there, looking for two certain scrolls. One on dead family members visiting a living one. And on poisons and their cures. I didn't care for organization, I just dropped scroll after scroll on the ground. "Is there a certain scroll you're looking for?" The librarian asked. "Any scrolls on poisons and their cures? And the other is a secret." I said. The librarian got up from his desk and went to a section. He picked through scrolls and then took out three. "All volumes on poisons and their cures. Hope you find what you're looking for." He said with a warm smile. **That librarian always creeped me out.** Blaze said whimpering. **Believe it or not, I can agree with you.** Burn said. "Wow, that hasn't happened in a while." I exclaimed. **You do realize that you said that allowed. We can hear you when you think.** _I did say it allowed, good thing no one noticed._ Then my eyes landed on the scroll I was looking for. **Oh you're wondering how we' still out and about, I'd be glad to explain it.** Blaze said cheerfully. _Yeah, uh no. I'm good._ I then went out and headed to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and layed out the scrolls. I skipped the sandwing poison section, but stopped at the end. Sandwing poison concoctions. The title read. **So you do care for him? Blister you really are going soft.** Burn said. "Be quiet or be useful. Find anything that may look important." I said. After a few minutes of searching and eliminating, we all landed on the last one. Dragon's Demise it read. This certain type of poison can only be formed from a perfect mix of sandwing venom and nightwing bacteria. All it takes is a few drops of Dragons Demise and the victim Will Die if not treated quickly enough. No one has found a perfect date as to the victim has left, cause all dragons are different. There is a cure for Dragons Demise. I sighed in relief. **Uh Blist, don't rejoice yet, keep reading.** Blaze said sounding worried. I continued to read, and my eyes widened. But the cure lies beyond Pyrrhia. The only known record of finding such a cure was recorded 2000 years ago by a nightwing named Clearsight. After that time, no dragon has set claw off of the continent. If anyone is attempting to find it, good luck, cause no one knows what's out there. Refer to The Dragons Beyond to read about the dragon species outside Pyrrhia. We sat there for a minute. Then I made up my mind. **Welp, looks like one mission or another, we're going out into the Great Beyond.** Blaze said enthusiasticly. _I guess so._

Snotlout POV:

 _So all we had to do was watch the camp full of dragons. Easy right? Well guess what, it was._ Thaw scout party just watched from a distance. I raised the spy glass and looked at the camp. "What do you see?" One of the members asked. It looks like they're preparing to leave. They're all grouped together, and that Blister dragon is on a hill. She looks like she's giving a speech or something." I looked around a bit. "Yeah they're leaving all right." I exclaimed. Then there was a commotion. I looked back to Blister. She seemed worried and followed another sandwing somewhere. "Something's happening, I'm gonna go find it out." I said tossing the spyglass to Pax.

I trudged through the sand, but tried my best to be quiet. I dived between tents, intent on not being seen. Then Blister suddenly appear before me. I silently screamed and held my hands up, knowing it was pointless. The blow never came though. I lowered my hands and opened my eyes. She went by me and into the tent across from me. I looked both ways, and stepped out to cross. Then another dragon stepped in my way. He didn't notice me, his attention was on the tent. I peered at the tent. There was a screech and a few roars, then silence.

 _From what I heard about Blister, she most likely just killed someone._ But whoop de do, I'm on a loosing streak on the guessing game. She came out, and then the sandwing that was with her came out, not a scratch on her. Blister seemed to be on the verge of tears. _Maybe someone she cared for died._ Then she said something to a scarlet red skywing, then took off to who-knows-where. I figured I had been here long enough, and made my way out.

I finally got my way back, apparently I freaked everyone out. "No need to worry further. Snotlout has returned." I said flexing. "Good, cause we thought you were goners." Pax complained. "Well I'm ok. Now let's get this information to Hiccup and the others." I commanded. It took me a second to notice no one was following. "What are you guys waiting for?" I asked. "Hiccup instructed us to stay and watch till nightfall." Pax said. I rolled my eyes. "They'll be gone by then. We need to let them know now." I said turning back around.

 **In the Rain Forest**

After a bit of traveling, we finally arrived at the rain forest. "You guys get some rest, I'll deliver the news." I said. The rest of the scout party complied. I trudged up the new stairs built for us since we can't fly. After flights and flights of stairs, I got up to the top, and thankfully Hiccup was there. I fell on the ground out of breath. "Well? You're back way before than you needed. What's wrong?" He asked. I took a breath, then spoke, "Blister and Drago are getting ready to leave the, continent." I huffed. "Oh, well get some rest, looks like you need it." Hiccup said walking away. "Yeah, HOOKFANG." After a second Hookfang came by and looked at me weird. "What are you waiting for? Help me to my room." I yelled. He only blew a ring of smoke and flew off. "Hookfang?" I asked. "Hookfang?" I said a little worried. "Someone?" There was silence.


	13. Sibling Syndrom

**"Hey what's going on guys My..." *Kinkajou squeals* "Kink, wrong set." *she runs off* Anyways. Welcome back to another chapter of Dragonets of Berk. I think this chapter will be mostly hilariousness rather than action. Still, leave a comment on your thoughts on it, and check out my others stories. So now, enjoy Sibling Syndrome.**

* * *

 **Glory POV:**

"So the information reported by, um." _Shoot wh was his name?_ "Oh Snotlout, states that Blister is getting ready to move out towards Berk. So it's up to us to delay that as long as possible." I said to the other Queens, Starchaser, and Greatness. "So what do you propose we do?" Coral asked. I was about to speak when a certain ''most annoying brother ever" came in unannounced. "I say we just mess with them." I rolled my eyes. "Jambu, get out. This is a Queen meeting." I said with only a little anger, so that the Queens didn't notice.

"Hang on." Ruby said stopping him from leaving. "Where are you going with this?" Jambu turned a brighter pink when was invited to stay, to my annoyance. "I think a few rainwings, along with some other of the tribes here, just go over there, and we just play pranks and stuff. It always works when you want to slow someone down." He suggested. "Please it will..." I started, but Starchaser held up his claw. "He might actually be onto something. If we are to keep them busy, these pranks could work. And we happen to have the perfect duo to do the job." He said with a smile. "And we could take ideas from some dragonets as well." Greatness added. "Oh brother." I said.

 **3rd POV:**

Ruff and Tuff were at it again. They were waiting outside the Queen's hut, waiting. "Any second now. One of the Queens with come out of that door." Tuff started. "And when they open it, the bucket of water will dump on their heads." Ruff finished. They both snickered while fist bumping. "So." A voice said making the twins jump. "What are you two Muttonheads doing now?" Snotlout said with his arms crossed. "Nothing." The twins said at the same time. "Uh huh? Well a bucket of water over a doorway, doesn't look like nothing." Snotlout said pointing to the bucket. Both twins looked over to the bucket. "Right, like that was ours. How could you accuse us of such cruelty to such a high and mighty dragon?" Ruff said. Then the door opened, and the twins ducked behind a fallen tree. As the queens stepped out, the twins smiles shrank, because the bucket never fell. Then before they knew it, the room was empty. "What? It should've worked. My calculations were precise." Tuff complained as he went over to the door. "You mean my calculations. All you did was set up the rope that triggered the bucket to, oooh." Ruffnut said realizing what they did wrong. "You mean this rope?" Snotlout asked holding a rope. "Yes, that's the exact one. Where did you find it?" Tuff asked. "Oh it was right there." Snotlout said pointing to the other side. "Oh, of course. How could we have missed that?" Tuff said face palming. "Wait a second. If Snotlout has the rope, and we're..." Ruff said, then they both looked up. Then Snotlout pulled the rope and the bucket of water came tumbling down.

Now the twins were soaked and Snotlout was on the ground laughing his head off. "Ok what happened now?" Astrid said just arriving. "Oh you should've seen their faces. It was priceless. So their..." Astrid stopped him from going on further. "Ok, I think it's best that I don't know. And you two, you're needed. So get dried off. The queens have called on you two's help." Astrid said walking off. "The queens, need us?" Tuff asked putting his hand to his chest (in reference to them). "Uh oh. I think they know of our next prank." Ruff said scrambling off to who knows where, followed by Tuffnut. Snotlout finally recovered from his laughing fit, and sat back up. He looked around to see no one was there any more. "Way to leave me alone, again." He said standing up and following the wet trail left by the twins.

So Ruff and Tuff went into the guest room of Queen Glory. They both were nervous. "You think we're in trouble?" Ruff asked. "No. If we were, we'd just be getting a Hiccup lecture." Tuff answered. "True. Or would we?" Ruff said. Tuff gasped putting his hands on his head. "You're right. Maybe Glory, is secretly the dragon version of Hiccup, and she knows our every move, so we are in trouble." They both thought about it. "Nah, there's only one Hiccup in the world." Ruff said, which for some reason lessened the tension. Then Toothless came from the other room and set down a scroll. Tuff went over to read it, but Ruff shoved him aside. "You read it last time." She read it aloud.

"Congratulations. Today may be the greatest day of your lives. The Queens have decided to make you two in charge of our new operation group assigned specifically for pranks. So go out there, and go Loki the whole camp as much as possible.  
PS: You are welcome to hurt others."

Both the twins looked at each other. "LOKI!" they shouted bagging their helmets together. "So an entire group of dragons just for Loki-ing. This does have to be the best day of my life." Tuff said still overjoyed. "I agree Commander Tuffnut." Ruff said standing straight and saluting. "So captain Ruffnut. Let us go see our soldiers of Loki's army of mischief." Then the both marched out.

When the team was ready, the twins couldn't believe their eyes. They not only had Barf and Belch there, which was to help with translating, but three fourths of the team consisted of dragonets. They were around five or six, but old enough to know how to hide, and more importantly, play pranks. There were three nightwings, two seawings, a skywing, a rainwing, and Jambu. "Now this is what I call a team." Tuffnut said excited. "Ok Barf and Belch, translate our exact words." Ruff said. Tuffnut got into a sort of General like stance and began pacing. "Now listen up everyone. My name is Tuffnut." One nightwing whispered, "What kind of name is that?" The other nightwing shrugged. "Now I have heard some of you have an interest in pranking others. Well, today's your lucky day." Tuff continued. "I'm actually here as punishment for disturbing my sister." Jambu said, but Tuffnut was too busy. "What was that dragon? I don't want back talk. I want prankers. I want the best jokes, tricks, or whatever you call them. I want to get you guys, or girls, at the top of your game. Which then would be at my level." Then Ruff barged in. "But you'll never be as good as us, but you will be much better than you are now when we're through with you. So attention!" the dragons straightened. "Face." They turned to form a single file line. "And," Tuff started, "Go! Attack Ruffnut!" Tuff yelled. "What?" Ruff asked before running from the dragons. "Loki!" Tuff called, "Ok halt attack." the dragons stopped. "Very good. You passed your first test. Now, let the real testing begin." Tuff said with a grin.

After about five hours of training, exercise and loads of pranking, the twins believed that they were ready. So they set up a podium and were handing out fake diplomas made of leaves. "Next, Mr. Pink." Tuff called. Jambu saw no point in this, but he went with it anyway. "Today marks the day that you all become a true pranker. So I am proud to tell you," Hiccup came by and wondered what's going on. "What are you two doing?" He asked a little loud, and obviously annoyed. "Hiccup, can't you see this is a graduation? And who invited you anyway?" Ruff said blocking his view. "I am your chief, and I'm in charge, not you. Besides, I don't want to watch, I'm just wondering why you guys haven't left yet?" Hiccup said crossing his arms. "Well obviously they weren't good enough for our taste, so we trained them in our ways." Tuffnut said proudly. "Whatever, I don't care. Just hurry up and get over there." Hiccup said throwing his arms in the air and pointing to the direction of Blister's camp. "Ok ok." Ruffnut said turning around. "Belch translate," Tuff said, "So it appears we'll have to skip this and head straight to the camp. So who's up for a whole night of pranking?" Tuff said almost yelling. The dragons answered with a roar. "That's what I like to hear, now let's go make a whole lot of trouble." Tuff said smiling, and getting on Belch and taking off with the others behind.

 **Hiccup POV:**

I saw them take off towards the camp. "You really think they can pull this off?" Astrid asked leaning against the same wall next to me. "You and I both know that if there's anyone that can cause mischief and mayhem, it's those two." I said smiling. "The only thing I'm worried about is if they'll be able to do it without getting caught." Astrid put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, have we ever caught them? And don't say yes because we all knew it was them. I'm saying have we ever caught them in the midst of doing them?" I nodded my head side to side. "True, we did _know_ it was them, but you're right. We never caught them doing it until it's already happened." Astrid smiled. "Aren't I always?" I chuckled. "What?" she asked. "Not always." She punched my arm, and I stumbled only a little. I laughed again.

 **Another Five hours later, 3rd POV:**

Everything was set over night. The twins and their band of misfits had successfully loaded the entire camp with jokes, pranks and boatloads of annoying things. Traps, jump scares, even legit sabotage. It was going to be a day of horror for everyone there. All that was left now for the twins, was to sit back, and enjoy the show of full Loki.

When morning came, everyone had at least one prank set for them. For some of Drago's men, when they went for their weapons, but the door was locked. "What in the world?" one soldier said. He tried to pull it open, but the door knob broke off. "Forget that." one soldier said clearing a path. He charged the door, but the door didn't move, and he ended up knocking himself unconscious. The soldier with the broken knob peaked through the hold left, and noticed a huge rock behind it. "There's a rock blocking the way." he exclaimed. "How are we gonna get in there? None of the dragons can fit in here." another asked. They all slumped down on the wall and thought about it. Then one tried to get up, but he was stuck. "Blimey, I can't get up." he called. The other soldiers who were sitting down also couldn't. Those who were still standing tried to pulled them up, but instead, a few lost their grip, and fell to the floor, then unable to get up either. One soldier felt something weird in his cloak. He reaching inside his pocket, and found a stone. "Magnetic rocks. Someone's been here!" he said holding it up. "Oh, well that's easy." another said slipping the rock out of his pocket and getting up. "Drago an't gonna be pleased to 'ear we aren't battle ready."

Scarlet woke up feeling very refreshed. She stretched and got up from her bed, only to step in a weird black, sticky liquid. "What in three moons?" she said trying to step off of it. But the stuff only clung to her, keeping her from moving. "Someone get in here and help me." she called. Seconds later, a couple skywings came in, but backed off quickly. "What? Are you gonna help me or not?" Scarlet asked rather rudely. "That's tar your majesty, it's very difficult to get out of." one of the skywings said. "Well you said difficult, not impossible. Get me Out!" Scarlet yelled. They both shook their heads and ran off to who knows where. "This wasn't here yesterday. Someone planted this here." Scarlet whispered to herself.

In one of the icewing tents, the icewings in there were panting like dogs. (whatever dogs were at that time lol) There was a huge fire in the middle of the tent. It was like you're on the equator on the hottest day of the year. Yet somehow it was concentrated enough to not burn the tent down. Also the door was sealed shut so they couldn't get out easily. "Captain, it's so hot, we can't even, use our, ice breath." one soldier complained. "You think I haven't noticed Tundra." he growled. "We're going to suffocate if we don't get out of here!" another said panicking. The captain growled. "Screw it." He leaped into the fire, and started beating it down into ashes until it was completely out. Ten he fell to the floor from the burns. "This day it going well." one soldier commented. "Shut up." the captain said still on the ground.

Then in a few sandwing tents, all the sandwings' tails were tied together in a big knot. "What in the world? Sandy, what did you do?" one sandwing said. "It wasn't me this time, I'm in it too." a sandwing said. The sandwing rolled her eyes.

One skywing commander woke up, and he felt pretty good about today. He walked out of his tent and stretched. Then looked down and saw a random fish on the ground. "Hmph. Looks like Knightslash's been here." he said reaching for it. Then it moved way. The commander raised an eyebrow. He went to get it, but it moved again, this time under a bush. The bush shook. he got in a battle stance and approached with caution. He was right in front of it, when a random dragon popped up and roared at him. He jump back yelling and landed on his back. He scrambled back up, but the dragon was fake, it was a bunch of carved wood. Then he noticed a wire on the ground. "Someone set a prank for me?" he asked pulling on the wire.

Glacier was not having fun at all. Her entire tent was blacked out from all light. She was in the dark, and she didn't like the dark. And to make it worse, she was inside along with something that was squealing. It seemed to chase her around her tent, and she could only run in circles. "Please three moons some one get me out!" she yelled still running.

One sandwing, who as particularly hungry, woke up wanting something to eat. He got up from his bed rather crazily, and stood up. Then there was a random piece of sheep hanging from his sealing. He was very confused, but he decided it was just luck rather than a prank. The jumped for it, but as he jumped, it pulled up out of reach. He fell to the ground, and got back up. He tried again, and again, and again, all the same result. Then he noticed that whenever he did jump, there was a pull on his tail. He turned around and saw a string tied to it. He severed it, and the sheep meat fell. "Huh? Kinda clever." he said. He picked it up, and took a bight. But instead of a crunch, there was a loud clang. He dropped it and held his muzzle in pain. "Aw." he said. He ripped the meat apart, and found it was only a layer of meat surrounding a metal ball. "Ow." he said again. He felt his teeth, and found one was chipped, and two were missing. "Ow!." he said again.

There was a lone skywing on the outside of the camp. He woke up feeling very cold. He shivered. "Think it'd hurt to get some decent blankets out here?" he said. He got up from his bed, and lit a small fire to warm himself. He felt better almost instantly. He closed his eyes and relaxed next to the fire. After a little bit, he heard crackling. He opened his eyes and looked up. His tent was on fire! He ran out in one quick burst and stopped. He turned to look at his tent. "Great, now I'm cold again." he said shivering again. He smelled fire, but not from the tent. He turned around and saw the tip of his tail ablaze. He spun around in circles trying to catch his tail and put out the small fire that was slowly burning his scales. He finally caught it and put it out after around sixteen rotations. "At least I'm not cold." he said falling from dizziness.

The sandwing doctor woke up to the yelling of other dragons. "What in three moons is going on?" she whispered to herself. She ran outside, only to be slung upside down by her hind leg. She managed to just see she was suspended by a rope wrapped around her ankle. "Well, at least it's not my son's doing." she said relaxing, and cut herself free with her tail. Then she learned it was a bad idea the hard way. Literally, she fell and hit her head on a stone slab. She grasped her head and looked around. She had a serious headache now and a small bump, but thankfully no damage.

One icewing, who was guarding the armory got up and still felt sleepy. He was too tired to notice that he was about to step on a bag filled with Zippleback gas. He stepped on it and it burst open and he started coughing. He ran around looking for something to blow it away, because he was too tired to use his wings, and he grabbed something. When he picked it up though, a single spark had dropped from it, and it ignited the gas. "Oh boy." he said in the split second before the whole room exploded. Then the whole room went up a huge ball of fire, with him flying out of it. He hit the ground and rolled a little bit till he stopped at the claws of his Queen, whom was still edgy about her encounter with a wild boar in the dark. "I'm sorry your highness. I was still very tired." he said dropping back into sleep. Glacier rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I hope the others are doing well."

Eventually Scarlet got out of the tar pit, but some of the tar ended up splattering all over her. So now she was red with black spots for the time being. "I can't believe someone would just go up and ruin my beauty like this." She said looking herself over. "Your majesty, to be truthful, it's not all that bad, and it's only temporary." A soldier said. Scarlet death glared him, and he backed away saying, "But still very horrible." Scarlet continued to glare, but noticed some twigs on the ground. She mentally chuckled and crept closer to him. He backed up, and then fell down a hole when he was over the twigs and sticks. "Serves you right." she called down to him.

Blister woke up, and she was annoyed by all the screaming and yelling. She suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep next to Morrowseer. Then she noticed a knife in his back. "WHAT!" she quickly pulled it out, but there was no wound or cut. "Huh?" She looked at the knife. "Blunt. Can't even cut paper." she said observing out loud. She tried the blade, but it shrank inside the hilt when she applied presser to it. "A prank? On me? Ok, whoever did this is so dead." Blister said aloud. **I think I would say that as well. Plus I think Smolder tried that on me once.** Burn said. "Kind of obvious for you." I said to her. Then there was yelling outside. "What in the world is going on out there?" Blister said going outside. The entire camp was in chaos. There were a few fires, some screaming dragons, and many more complaining. Drago's men were even agitated, while some were working to put the fires out. **The floats.** Blaze squeaked. **I** **t's boat doofus.** Burn said. I looked to the boats, and around half of them were already halfway underwater. "Either of you see Drago?" Blister asked. Then my head seemed to turn landing directly on him without me wanting to. **Sorry, I didn't know what that did.** Blaze said. "Great, my sister's have partial control of me now." Blister growled. **Actually, that's only if you let us have control. Cause you did say that if we found him, tell you.** Burn said. "I, guess I did. Thanks." **Whoa, did you just thank us?** Blaze asked. Then I stopped in my tracks. "I... I did." Then she shook her head. "Whatever not important." Blister said making her way to Drago.

 **Blister POV:**

"What is going on?" I asked. "Hiccup, that's what's going on." he bellowed. "Who?" I asked. "An enemy of mine. Apparently he's found his way here, even with the precautions I took to remain unnoticed. Believe me when I say he gets annoying." He explained. "Oh I feel ya. Now how are we gonna make this happen with what remaining ships we have?" He sighed. "I actually think this could turn in our favor." he said with a smile. "If we just go while most of us stay behind." Drago started. "Then we could fool them into thinking we've canceled. Perfect." I finished. We both chuckled a bit. "I'll just need to inform Scarlet and Glacier." I said walking their way. "Get some men ready to move. We're going now!" Drago called. I saw a few men running around getting ready to set out. I saw Scarlet and a few soldier talking, well, Scarlet was more yelling. **I never liked her to begin with. All she ever did was talk about gladiator fights and just tell others what to do.** Burn said. I just scooted her comment aside. "Scarlet, we need to talk." I called. Scarlet growled and turned around. "What! I'm in the middle of cleaning myself. Look at what some idiot did to me!" She spread her wings and showed herself covered in tar. **Oh, just say it looks bad, she'll calm down. It always happened when someone did it to me.** Blaze said. I decided to take her advice. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, I'll make sure that whoever did it will pay." I said trying to sound as concerned as possible. "Oh no you don't, I'll deal with them myself. You hear Me. I'll find you and kill you!" she called to nothing. _Real useful._ **Sorry, Scarlet is nothing like me though.**

"Ok listen. Drago and I have formed a plan." I said. "Another one? We already have enough problems." Scarlet said, "What's the plan now?" I sighed. "Drago, I, and a few other soldiers are going ourselves, while you, Glacier, and Smolder stay behind, and keep those dragonets at bay." I said. She nodded. "Sounds fair. I get my revenge on Glory, and you get to save your love and take over the rest of the world." I half-smiled. "Good, now I believe you have some places to be." I walked off and saw Morrowseer getting loaded onto the boat. **Well, looks like you also have some places to be.** Burn taunted. I rolled my eyes, but sighed. _It does look like it._

 **3rd POV:**

As the twins and their band of misfits watched far above the camp, they were celebrating their victory. As they looked down, the fires they caused were placed specifically to spell out Loki. "This was the best Loki Day EVER." Tuffnut said pumping his fists in the air. "I can agree with that. Now let's go tell Hiccup about our successful Full Village Loki." Ruffnut said pointing to the rain forest. Then the Mischief Squad went back to the rain forest to tell the great news.

* * *

 **Three moons over 4000 words! Starflight: WHAT!**


	14. Grudges

**I'm back with another one. Ethan Bradbarry, JOHN CENA! *technical difficulty beep***

 **Ok don't know what happened there. Good news, I got Darkstalker, read it, and loved it! AWESOMENESS! Well leave a comment, check out my other stories, and go see my Wattpad. It's Paytunes, that's my WP name, go check that out, it's cool. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Glory POV:**

When the Riders got back from their, fun time, they had a lot of happy faces. "I'm guessing it went well?" I asked. "Oh it was the most fun I've had in years. Besides competing for you to be queen of course." Jambu said, pink as usual. I rolled my eyes. I looked over and saw the twins who were beyond happy. They were saying something to the others, but something caught my eye. I looked over to see a nightwing dragonet flying from the sand kingdom. "Where were you?" I asked him. "I was staying behind for a small bit, but I saw something. So I stayed a little longer." he panted. "Ok, calm down. Take a deep breath, and slowly, explain what you saw." I said. He took a deep breath, calmed down and began his explanation. "So I stayed behind to see the aftermath, or whatever it's called. And as I was looking around, I saw one boat departing from the others. I-I saw Blister on it, with that maniac of a scavenger. I think they're going somewhere off continent." he said. At that, I immediately went to the other queens.

"So you mean to tell us that Blister is leaving the continent, without her entire army behind her?" Starchaser asked. "From what I've been informed." I answered. "Well, we need to get out there, and stop her. She's most likely heading towards Berk." Ruby said pounding her claw on the table. "So I'll set up a small team to go and intercept them." I said, but Coral held up her claw. "No, we're too tired from all this action. We need a calmer way to get them." Truth be told, a few of us were looking pretty tired. I was feeling tired too, I can't remember the last time I slept. "We can set up a team, but I say. We take a boat and chase them that way." Coral finished. "I'll be in it." I said. "I'm coming if you are!" Deathbringer said bursting into the room. We all glared at him. No words were said, no words were needed, and he left quietly and slowly."Anyway." Ruby said, "I'll send a couple soldiers." Coral stepped up. "As much as I hate it, but I think Tsunami should go and help." We all agreed. "Yes, I think Deathbringer and a couple other nightwings may go as well." I said. "YES!" we heard in the back. "Deathbringer get out of here!" I called. We heard some scampering, then it faded. "I guess we go tell the others." I said. We all agreed and went outside.

"Aright, so here's the plan." I said to the selected team we assembled to hijack a boat. Which consisted of Stargazer, Stormfly, Deathbringer, Tsunami, Peril, Clay, Shark and me. Along with a skywing named Streak, a nightwing named Toughclaw, and a raining named Humid. "So the seawings will tow us in through the water coming here." I pointed to were we're coming in. "And one dragon will come in, distracting everyone, keeping their eyes off the boats. When that happens, we'll scale the sides, and board it 'very' quickly. After that, it's to the Great Beyond." I said. We all agreed. "Now I know that this is risky, maybe even suicide, and I'm not asking for you to do this. You volunteered, to do this. Because we believe in righting all the wrong that has happened to this continent. It first was the Sandwing War, and now this. Sure we are uncomfortable, and we are scared, but we will succeed. We will end Blister's evil reign, and bring peace to Pyrrhia." I said. They all agreed and we were ready to go. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I would like to give you forty minutes to talk to your loved ones, we may not come back, but we'll be known as heroes."

 **3rd POV:**

Glory and the other dragonets of destiny said their good-byes to each other, and Sunny was in tears. "Just come back to me my baby." Coral said hugging Tsunami. "I will, I promise." she said. Then she went ti Riptide. "Just know I'll always love you." she said, then kissed him, to Coral's displeasure. Anemone was crying too. Apparently Clay's siblings learned of this, and they traveled all the way just in time to see him. "I will come back ok. You guys don't need to worry." he reassured his sibs. Glory talked to Greatness. "Don't worry. If something happens to you, I'll take the roll as queen, and keep the peace." Greatness said. Shark only saluted to his queen saying, "For Pyrrhia." Clay comforted Peril. "We'll make it, and there's no way I'm leaving you Peril. Not now, not ever." he said hugging her. She smiled a little, but she was still worried for him, she loved him. Glory and Deathbringer talked alone and they just couldn't help it, but they kissed each other. "I may be annoying at times, but I will always love you Glory." he said. Glory's scales a turned a bit pink. "I love you too."

After a few minutes, they were ready. "Just as we planned. Remember, not just your kingdom, it's for all of the world." Glory said. "Now let's move." They took off towards the ocean where they'd be lead in by seawings. After a couple hours, we finally caught view of what was left of the mayhem that was caused. "Wow, they really know how to wreck things." Deathbringer commented. "Well, that's the twins for ya." Stormfly called. We did our best to stay low to the water as to not get spotted. "We just need that distraction." Clay said. "Looks like we won't need one, look." Toughclaw said pointing to a large gathering. "Now's our chance. Go!" Glory called. The dragons went for a boat, climbed on and set off. "Good luck guys." Coral called from the water. "You too, and try to keep from everyone killing everyone." Glory said chuckling. The seawing nodded and dove underwater. "Well, here we go." Deathbringer said standing next to Glory, who was a little upset, but the angry upset, which Deathbringer noticed. "Hey, I'n sure we all have grudges against Blister. It'll be ok." he said putting his wing over her. "I just hope we succeed." she said concerned.

 **Blister POV:**

It was only a few minutes of travel and already I wasn't feeling very good. I'm pretty sure I was a little green right now. I had Kindle (the sandwing doctor) give me updates with Morrowseer's health, and it showed no signs of letting up any time soon. I sighed. _Those darned dragonets have crossed the line when they poisoned Morrowseer. All they accomplished was to raise my blood pressure, and my grudge on them._ I threw up in my mouth when we hit another wave. "Enjoying the ride Blister?" Drago asked appearing out of nowhere. "Not my best state, but I'll manage." I said. _I swear every time he pops up, he gets a little bit scarier._ "Just imagine. Ruling the entire dragon world. No one would dare oppose. Focus on your goals enough, and you'll succeed." he said. Then he went off to scare someone else. I sighed again and went below deck. "Kindle, ho's he looking?" I asked. "Well, he's the same as he was the past seven times you've come down and asked." she said. "You on the other hand, are looking worse." she said leading my to the next room. "Physically and emotionally." I sat down and let her do her think, I was too busy in my own mind. _Are we going to help Morrowseer? Is there even a cure? Was bringing him all for nothing?_ Then Kindle's next sentence broke my thoughts. "If I didn't know any better, and I do have experience. I'd say you have feelings for him."

I shook my head. "Feelings for him? He's just a close friend." I said. "A close friend? More like lover." she said. I growled a little, but she didn't notice. "And don't worry about feeling sick. We sandwings aren't that used to the ocean, I'm feeling a little noxious myself." Kindle said. "well you're taking it better than me." I said. "Well, I've been on a boat once or twice with my husband." she said. "So I know what you're going through, and don't worry. It'll all turn well in the end." I looked down. "Yes," I said. "What?" asked Kindle. "I do love him." I admitted. Kindle smiled. "I'm very happy you found someone to love. Even if it's a nightwing. Besides," she came close to me. "He's actually a little hot." I smiled. He was. "Well, I have a feeling you two will have a great life together." **Yeah, he is to be honest, even in the state he's in.** Blaze said. _What did I tell ya, you'd be sad you didn't have anyone._ "Thanks, I'm heading up now." I said getting up and stretching. "Hey, if you need any advice, you can always come to me." Kindle called after me.

 **So what'cha gonna do when you have the whole world in your claw?** Burn asked. _I think maybe I'll just rule like a normal queen would, but a little harsher to show my power._ **Well good luck, look where that got me.** _You had a mental disorder to constantly maul things._ I thought laughing. **Hey, I managed to sometimes control it.** I laughed even more. _Man, I really miss the old days before the war._ **Yeah, I wish we had more time together. Just imagine all that we could've done. Be actual sisters, play pranks on our brothers, find cute guys to talk about.** Blaze said. _Yeah, I honestly, actually, miss you two. I was just too fed up with getting the throne that I was just blinded from my power-hungry self. I'm sorry guys, I wish you two where still alive._ **Yeah, I'd kill just to see Dusk again.** Burn said. **You would kill to see him again.** Blaze exclaimed. _This is just like old times. The three of us talking which turned to arguing. If only you where still alive._ **Oh. I'm so glad you three are finally back together like real sisters.** Said a voice all too familiar. "Mom?" We all said.


	15. True Intensions

**Hey there, how's it going? I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the non-updates, school is crazy. I also read Talons of Power, tell me what you thought of it, but leave ZERO spoilers for those who haven't in the comments. Please keep up your support, and I'm sorry I left a cliffy for so long. *Qibli* "Are you sure about that?" *Me* Yes I am! Well here's another chapter for ya.**

* * *

 **Blister POV:**

I sat upright and shocked. _Mom?_ I asked. **Oh, come on sweetie, you of all three of you should be the least surprised.** Said Oasis. " _But, but why are you here?"_ Oasis laughed. **What, can a mother visit her daughter? Blister, I missed you three. Despite your violent actions throughout the war, hones I am proud you three lasted so long. Glad you listened to Char's combat lectures.** Oasis said. Burn chuckled. " _What?"_ Burn laughed again. **I can just imagine what the boys are doing.**

 **Smolder POV:**

 _"So, what you're saying is the exact same thing is happening with Blister, but just it's the girls?"_ Char chuckled. **You bet, Oasis and I talked it over and around now she's joined the party and freaking your sisters out right now.** I laughed. " _I bet they are freaking out."_

 **Blister POV:**

 _"Well, why now all of a sudden, why not when Blaze and Burn showed up?"_ Oasis seemed to brighten, even though I couldn't see it. **It was a surprise honey. I just wanted you to get used to hearing your dead relatives before I came.** _"Makes sense. But really, why are you here? Why have a grand entrance rather than just waltz in like a normal dragon?"_ Oasis seemed to get serious. **Honey, you three are my daughters. Why would I leave you alone?** Burn seemed to growl and Blaze was speechless, meaning she most likely hugged them. **I wish I could hug you too Blister. Really, I am disappointed that you killed your sisters though. But that's past, and I wish I could've been a better mother for you. I** almost internally sobbed, but kept myself from doing so because I needed to be strong.

 **Hey I caught that! And besides, I think we all have seen what brings you to your knees.** Blaze said, and Burn and mother agreed. Then behind her Kindle came from below deck. "Your highness, he's waking up." she said excitedly. I immediately shoved my way by her and below deck, and she was speaking the truth. Just now, with a grunt, Morrowseer was slowly stretching his aching limbs. I went over and stood over him. He still seemed rather sick, but a little better than before. "Glad to see you're awake finally." I said. "Yeah me too, it was a nightmare." he said chuckling. **I think we did find Blister's weak spot.** Burn said, and then made what should have been a cackle, but it sounded more a mudwing who ate too much and was choking.

 _Oh be quiet you had one too._ He slowly got up from his bed, and nearly fell, but I caught him. "What are you doing?" Kindle said. "Getting some fresh air." Morrowseer said leaning on me. We got up to the top floor and led him to the side. "We're on a boat? Where are we going?" he asked laying down. "We're helping Drago finally get his revenge." I explained. "Ah, glad to see you awake finally, we need all the help we can get." said scavenger said appearing out of nowhere. _I swear one of these days he does that, I'm going to stab him._ "Well a great and amazing nightwing such as myself can't be taken down by a mere sickness." Morrowseer said trying to stand tall and proud, but feel back down. I chuckled at his remark. _I really hated seeing him like this though. Yeah, he is a great nightwing, but seeing him brought so low made me feel bad. what? I feel bad? Sure, it's Morrowseer, but still, that's not me!_ **Maybe past you, but not this you.** Blaze said haughtily.

 **Blaze honey be nice to your sister.** Oasis said. **But...** Blaze started but was cut off by Burn. **You heard mom, be nice to your sister.** I chuckled. _It was like we were a real family again, just... No, I need to stay strong, stay on the mission. I cannot get distracted._ "So, what's our ETA?" I asked. "About two days from now." Drago said. "Two days from conquering the world." he said with a wicked grin that made Burn's look childish. IO nodded and went back to Morrowseer, who was looking fine, just watching the view. "You aren't attached to him, are you?" Drago asked. "Well, we're work partners, but that's it." I lied, but sadly he sort of saw through it. "Attachment will lead to weakness, and you aren't a weak Queen right?" he asked. "I am the best Queen for your information. I am not weak in any way, and it'll stay that way. I will be the ultimate Queen over all of Pyrrhia and no one can stop me!" I said standing up.

"Oh, I have no doubt you are, and will be. I was only making sure I picked the right dragon for the job." he said. I growled. _How dare he test me? I could kill him right now and pretend nothing happened and I'd still be Queen over everything. That is, if I want it. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_ **I think you know perfectly well where that thought came from.** Oasis said. _No 'mother', it's just self-doubt? Why am I doubting my abilities? I'm perfectly capable of running a tribe without anyone's help._ **I think you're missing something.** Blaze said. Indeed, I was, my head instantly turned to Morrowseer, who was still gazing out to the horizon in wonder.

 _But attachment is weakness. I can't love him._ **Honey, attachment, and love, are two different things. Love is what makes us who we are, and what drives us to do things we normally wouldn't. So tell me, why are you out here, and not just to me, to yourself.** Oasis said. I closed my eyes in defeat. _I want to save him._ **Sorry what? I didn't catch that.** Burn said. "I love him." I said out loud, but quietly. "What?" Morrowseer asked. _Crap he's right there._ "Just talking to myself. Sorry if I disturbed you, it happens when I'm in deep thought." I said quickly masking my words.

"Alright." he said turning back. "And Blister, if there is anything wrong, talk about it, it helps." he said. I nodded taking his advice. _I you have no idea._ Then my ears caught something. I turned to it and saw we were approaching an island. "Is that Berk? Not very populated if you ask me." I said walking up to the font. "No, this is Breacknick Bog, we're stopping for the night." Drago said. I looked to the West, and indeed the sun was going down. I went back to Morrowseer and helped him up. "Want to check it out?" I asked. "Yeah sure." he said. We trudged down and onto the island.

 **Toothless POV:**

I was a long day of just sailing. Dragons are meant to fly, not sail, well, most dragons. I was hanging from a poll on the main mast of the ship by my tail, thinking. _How are we gonna stop them? Is there even a proper plan of action? What next if we win this battle and Drago is finally dealt with?_ My thoughts were interrupted by Glory who slinked down next to me. "Thinking of what to do?" she asked. "You read peoples' faces really well." I commented. "Well it's my job as Queen to watch over everyone, and that includes reading expressions to help them out." she said and some splotches of blue ran through her scales.

"Troubled?" I asked. "Yeah, same topic as you. I don't know what we should do if we even stop them." she said. "Me too, but I guess we're saving the world, again." I said, and she chuckled. "Yeah, again, but this is different. It's not just stopping the bad guy, it's making the choice between the right decision and the best decision." she said. I nodded. "Hey bud keep a look out ok, we're heading to bed." Hiccup called holding a lantern and heading below deck. I purred in response and he went down. "You two really share a connection, do you?" Glory asked. "Yeah, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the other. He saved my life, and I saved his, and we kind of have the scars to prove it." I said sweeping my tail over to show her. "Ouch, did it hurt?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh no I didn't feel a thing." I replied, and we both laughed. "Two great leaders, both brought down by a simple, yet so complicated choice." I said.

I looked to the horizon ahead of us, and then got an idea. "I know why we're doing this." I said. "Why?" she asked. For the future of this world. I mean look around you." I said spreading my wings out. "All this, it's too much to lose. we cannot give up, or everything we know and love will be gone, forever." I said. She looked around, then nodded. "You're right. This is much bigger than us, it's for everything." she said. "Well it is under the protection of the great Alpha." I said confidently. "And don't forget the color changing Queen with the..." she growled. "I can't believe I'm quoting Tsunami, but the Magical Death Spit." she said feeling very unhappy saying that. "From the time I've known her, that's defiantly Tsunami." I said with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare use that phrase, or I'll be forced to use it on you." she glared. "I chuckled, "Relax it sounds dumb." I said. "It is dumb. No..." she said. "It's Tsunami." we both said. Then we laughed again. "Odd Night Fury." she said. "Sarcastic Rainwing." I said. We both were silent for a bit. "If I wasn't in a relationship with Deathbringer, I'd hug you right now." she said after a bit. "Oh, one hug won't hurt come on." I said wrapping my wings around her. She squirmed, but eventually hugged me back. "I'm not very comfortable being touched." she said. "Well with that Deathbringer fellow, might want to get used to it." I said releasing her. Then as perfect timing, he dropped down between us. "No touching the Queen. She doesn't like it." he said glaring at me. "It's a hug, I'm sure one is fine. It's not like I'm hitting on her or anything, relax." I said. "You were what?" he asked trying to claw me, but Glory caught him, and hauled him back.

"Deathy, he wasn't, now stop being a weirdo and listen to common sense for once." Glory said pulling him into a hug. "Besides, I already said I'm in a relationship with you." she said. "We were?" he asked. We both rolled our eyes and said, "Yes." Then Glory let go of him, and her fell and landed with an "Oof." "You read my mind." Glory said, and I smiled. "Maybe Night Furies and Nightwings are related?" she chuckled, and dropped down onto Deathbringer, who just got up. "Come on, I'm tired." she said. "Yes you're highness." he said.

 **Blister POV:**

It was a nice island, if you try to at least forget that it was crawling with tiny claw sized dragon whose fire is hot enough to melt metal. "This island is nice, I do wish our stay was longer, it'd be a nice place to take a vacation." Morrowseer said. "I agree, it seems, calming. Peaceful, like one of those "Forget your worries and just relax" type islands in some stories." I said. "You know those stories also involve some dark secret about the island that's the most peaceful, right?" Morrowsser said. "Right, of course, but I think we figured it out when we saw those, Smothering Smokebreath's was it?" I asked. "Yes, odd creatures. All they talked about was build their nest and defend it." he said. "Well then I think the worst is behind us." I said leaning against him was we sat on a cliff-face and watched the moons.

"It's interesting how the moons are positioned so perfectly in orbit that only one shows up at a time everywhere but Pyrrhia." he said. "Yeah, I can see all three, but one is clearly visible, and you have to look really hard to see the other two. "I said. He pulled me closer, and I couldn't help but purr. _I don't care, I love him, and he's sick, and I want to save him, that's why I'm out here._ He wrapped his tail around mine, and he purred too. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." he said. Then he used his claw to move my snout to face his, then kissed me. I kissed him back, and it felt amazing. It was short lived for he didn't want to get me sick, he pulled back and went back to looking at the moons. I leaned back into him, and unknowingly, fell asleep on him.

 **Morrowseer POV:**

 _I felt complete now. Sure, I had Secretkeeper, but she thinks I'm dead, and I hope that it stays that way, or I'll have an angry female after me._ I felt Blister snoring softly next to me, and looked to see her asleep and smiling. Her scales glittered in the moonlight, and I couldn't help but lick her cheek. S _he's beautiful, well she's always beautiful, whether she's killing or upset or happy, but right now, right here, she was more beautiful than ever._ I slowly layed down next to her, her still asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and put my head down on my arms, but sadly not before coughing again. "Please be a cure for this." I whispered to whoever was listening. "I don't want to leave Blister. She'd be lost." I said. I then finally got comfortable, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **What da freak is wrong with me? XD**


End file.
